


To Love A Killer

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A sliver of Connor x Kara, Anal Sex, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Blood, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dismemberment, Gore, Hank Anderson - Freeform, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred - Freeform, Leo and Markus are brothers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Markus Manfred, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder mystery with a healthy slice of romance., Mutilation, NSFW, North, Not your normal love story, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Simon and Daniel are brothers, Slow Burn, Student Simon, Sweet Moments, Tags May Change, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, a little bit of stalking, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary- There were a lot of things Simon never thought would happen in his life as he spent his days working in a quaint little bookstore to help him pay for school. One of them would be meeting well-known artist Markus Manfred suddenly frequenting the shop he worked at.At first Simon thought nothing of it. However as time went one Simon finds himself meeting Markus outside of work, and as time goes on he finds himself having feelings for him, little does Simon know that Markus has a dark secret that no one knows of, what will Simon do when he discovers it?
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Okay, lame-ass summary aside here is my very first Simkus fanfic. Now, I’m going to be honest this fic might not a whole lot of smut in it. I mean there will be smut but probably just here and there and stuff. And as you know I like to add trigger warnings to my authors notes, so here we go. This chapter will feature a little bit of blood, and mention of torture. So heads up.
> 
> Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter One of To Love A Killer, a Simkus fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: Just Another Day**

It was another boring day, Simon mused as he peered out at the rain through the window of the shop. A sigh escaping his lips, the rain was keeping all but a brave few from shopping, not that Simon could really blame them, if it wasn’t for the fact that he had to work he would be home, curled up on his sofa with a mug of hot chocolate and his laptop open in front of him.

At that thought Simon let out another sigh, thinking about the piles upon piles of homework that was waiting for him at home that he wasn’t too excited to work on. But he guessed he couldn’t complain too much, he did say he wanted to work in health care. Tearing his gaze away from the window he turned to look around the store, there were a few people roaming the store, having braved the weather to search through the many shelves of books. Or, to get out of the weather after having been caught in the storm. 

Letting out another sigh Simon continued to peer out the window, watching as people raced home. Letting his head rest on the counter he counted down until it was time for him and Josh, who was currently helping an elderly woman find a few books for her grandson, to close up. He just hoped that by that time the rain would have stopped the last thing he wanted was to walk home in the rain, since he had forgot his umbrella and his sweater at home. Since he was under the impression that today would be nice, and now... 

As if to answer his unspoken question thunder rumbled overhead, followed by the lights flickering slightly. Before he could dwell on thoughts of the weather the bell above the door chimed, alerting him to another customer. Forcing himself to stand up straight his eyes immediately going to the man standing in the door way. And whatever greeting Simon was about to use died on his tongue. 

* * *

Cleaning up had to be the hardest part Markus Manfred thought. As he watched as a swirl of red trickled down the sink drain, though the bigger problem Markus knew he would have later was cleaning the damn sink. But, he shrugged it off as he dried off his hands as he turned to his latest project. She had been beautiful, baby blue eyes staring up at him pleadingly as his knife sunk into the flesh of her face, remembering the thrill running through his body as she begged him to stop. 

And he did, he did stop every once in while. Every once in a while he had stopped what he was doing to watch her as he circled the medical table he had her strapped to. Fear shining in her eyes as she tracked him, what had her name been?

Markus worried at his bottom lip as he stuffed her discarded clothes in a trash bag. It didn’t matter, it never really mattered really, after all they were just inspiration for his work, their suffering was what fueled his creativity. And now, now...Markus turned to the young woman lying dead on the gurney, blood now stained the floor around the gurney, along with the various tools he had used on her. 

And how she had screamed when he had took the scalpel to her, the blade slicing through her skin like butter, bright red blood standing out against her alabaster skin, beautiful. Now, she was nothing. Just a lifeless husk, one that was of no use now, he had gotten all the inspiration he would need.

“Thank you.” Markus murmured, picking up the bone saw from the table beside him. “Thanks to you I will be able to make another master piece, thanks you for giving me motivation to keep working.” A small smile formed on his lips as he went about disposing of her body.

*A Few Hours Later.*

Now he was driving home, he was exhausted and yet he knew when he got home he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He was too wired, this was always the case whenever he was...well...Markus pushed her from his thoughts as he drove through the streets of Detroit, heading home after he had spent time at the local dump getting rid of whatever evidence there was. 

And now, he was heading home to the way too empty house he had once shared with his father Carl Manfred, but since Carl had past away it was his, something he inherited along with...well, everything else. Since his brother Leo had proven time and time again that he wasn’t to be trusted with their father’s money. 

Now, for anyone else that wouldn’t be such a big problem, of it wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for Leo constantly fighting him for it. And it was beginning to take it toll on him. Stifling a yawn Markus’ eye caught sight a small book store nestled on the corner of the street. Arching an eyebrow Markus could of swore he never saw that little store before. Shaking his head Markus decided it couldn’t hurt, after all he might find something that would grab his interest. He also loved to read, another thing he had picked up from Carl. His room was filled with books of every sort, ranging from romance to everything else, including horror.

Parking outside the store, Markus found himself moving towards the door, the small bell of above the door announcing his arrival, and Markus soon found himself staring at what he could only guess was the most gorgeous man he ever laid his eyes on...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaand here we are with chapter two of To Love A Killer. Sorry, it took me a while to get back to this fic, work has been kicking my ass as of late. But never less here it is, now this chapter won’t include anything triggering. So you won’t have to worry. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Two: Rain**

Silence fell over the room as they stared at each other, the only other sound was the sound of rain pattering on the glass giving no indication of stopping any time soon. That and the sound of people milling around the store, talking to themselves or with Josh, who seemed unaware of what was going on. When it was Simon who finally tore his gaze away from the all too handsome stranger.

“H-how may I help you?” he managed to choke out, cheeks heating up at how he had reacted, to just stare at the complete stranger like that. 

But, he had to admit the man standing before him was really attractive. And sure, he had seen his fair share of attractive men, but there was just something about him, to his tanned skin, and those mesmerizing mis-matched eyes burning into his. Beautiful, aaaaaand he was staring again, wasn’t he?

“Are you okay?” the man asked, arching an eyebrow at him, taking a step towards Simon. “You kind of zoned out there for a sec.”

Flushing a deeper shade of red as he mentally kicked himself. “I’m fine, j-just be a long day, anyway is there anything I can help you with?”

The man smiled, finding Simon’s awkwardness adorable, tearing his gaze away from the man he looked around the store, marveling at the row and rows of shelves filled to the brim with books. If it were any other time he would have spent hours, or at least until closing time to search the shelves for anything that might have interested him, but...

“Honestly, when I walked in here I had no idea what I had come in for, since it was kind of spur of the moment.” Markus said, looking sheepish, a smile on his lips.

The blonde man offered a smile of his own, and Markus felt his heart skip a beat, how could someone looks so damn cute? Markus didn’t have the answer to that but still... 

“But, if you have any suggestions I’d love to hear them?” Markus asked.

Simon worried at his bottom lip as he wracked his mind for anything that might be of interest to the man. “Any preferences?” 

“I like romance, and horror.” Markus told him.

Nodding Simon beckoned him to one of the many shelves. “You’ll be happy to know we got many types of books in those genres, if you’ll just follow me.”

Smiling Markus was more than happy to follow the man through the store, as much as he was looking forward to collecting a few more books to add to his constantly growing collection he found himself almost fixated on the blonde man before him. Simon, Markus noted, catching sight of the name tag attached to his pale grey sweater. Simon, what a perfect name, Markus mused, taking in the sight the younger man before him. 

He was wearing a sweater over a white dress shirt, and black dress slacks followed by a pair of well worn sneakers. The look was complimented by a pair of wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose as he skimmed through the books on the shelves. 

Markus had to admit even if he didn’t go home anything meeting this gentleman would have made it worth while. After all, it’s not like he had anything else to do tonight, so surely he could spend time with him, right?

Nodding to himself Markus moved closer to the man, wanting to have those blue eyes fixed on him once more. Watching as he pulled out a few books from the shelf, Markus tore his eyes away from the man to the books, a soft smile forming on his face at what Simon had chosen for him, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach as the books he had chosen were one he already owned. 

“I’m sorry.” Markus sighed, looking to Simon again. “I really should have told you that I could look for myself, but I already own those ones.”

Simon blinked, before looking down at the books he had selected, before forcing a smile to his face. “It’s okay, it’s not like I had anything better to do, and I needed to get away from the desk anyway.”

Nodding to himself Markus took the books from Simon, ignoring his protests as he put the books back where they were found, before offering Simon a smile as he slipped the books back in their rightful spots. 

“But I wonder, Simon.” He said, turning fully towards the blonde man, noting the shock on his face before looking down at his name tag. “What are you favorite genre’s? Or your favorite books?” he asked. He knew he should make his way home and let poor Simon get on with his day but... 

But he wanted to know more about him, there was just something about him. Something that drew him to Simon. Something that made him want to be around the man even more, to get to know him and so much more. He felt...he felt... Markus’ brow furrowed as he trying to pin point this feeling, but it eluded him when he tried to describe it, there was just something about Simon that drew Markus to him.

Thankfully, he wasn’t alone as Simon also found himself drawn to the man before him, a soft smile forming on his lips as he allowed himself to tell the man before him about his favorite books, going into detail about them, seeming unaware of the world around them.

* * *

Later in another part of Detroit red and blue lights cut through the darkness of the night as a young man crouches over the mutilated remains of a young woman. A dark look creeping over his face as he took in the scene before him. 

In his hand was a picture of the woman he had been hoping to find, someone who had gone missing three days ago, and now...

“Looks like we’ve found our latest victim.” A gruff sounding voice spoke up, jerking the younger man out of his thoughts.

Looking up he came face to face with his partner, Hank Anderson. An equally grim look on his face as he looked at the remains. Whoever was responsible for their victim going missing hadn’t been too kind to her, cuts, burns, and bruises of all sorts littered the poor girls body. A look of anguish was etched on her face as lifeless eyes stared up at them. 

“Found her a little too late.” The younger man grumbled, straightening and turning away from the grisly scene to look at his partner. “Whoever is doing this doesn’t seem to be working too fast and yet...” The younger man trailed off, looking back at the scene before him.

“And yet, we always seem to be five steps behind the bastard.” Hank finished for him, looking to the younger man. “Bastard didn’t even leave a trace of himself behind either.” Hank mused. “Like he doesn’t exist or something, what do you think Connor?”

Connor was silent for a moment as he worried at his bottom lip as he watched as the young woman’s remains were packed up. Guilt gripping him as he thought back to when the victims sister had tearfully begged him and Hank to bring her sister home. Connor remembered all too well the way she had clutched at his coat, begging him, pleading with to bring her sister back, now...

Connor turned back to the scene before him, guilt quickly replaced with anger as he turned away from Hank towards their car, whoever was doing this was going to pay for what they had done. They could count on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- ... I'm not going to lie I had a bitch of a time working on this second chapter, and you'll no doubt see that I've struggled something fierce on it, so I apologize. But, I assure that the next chapters I write for this fic will be far better I assure you. Now that we got THAT out of the way this is Queenie signing off. Have a good night and sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am back with Chapter Three of To Love A Killer, and yeeeah it’s safe to say that I’m the Queen of Slow Burn. And not even the regular Slow Burn, this is the Slowest of the Slow Burn. And I’m rambling but in this chapter will have not only Simon crushing on Markus something fierce as and various other things. And just so you know this chapter will also include things such as gore and blood and swearing. Followed by mentions of alcohol use, drug abuse, a little bit of violence, and very graphic mentions of you-know-who’s murder victims. So be warned! 
> 
> Now that we got this out of the way here is Chapter Three of To Love A Killer, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Just A Crush.**

“Thanks for your help today, Simon.” Markus said, smiling down at the blonde man, shifting the brown paper bag filled with books Markus _knew_ he didn’t really need, but if it meant spending more time with Simon he’d buy every single book in the damn store.

“Oh, think nothing of it, it’s what they’re paying me the not so big bucks for.” Simon chuckled, turning to watch as his co-worker Josh ushered out the last of the customers, wishing them a goodnight and offering them a friendly smile before looking to Simon. 

Simon turned to Josh, nodding to him when he saw him gesturing to the clock. Indicating that it was closing time. 

“I take it it’s my cue to leave?” Markus asked, before glancing at the clock above the door. Blinking in surprise Markus noted the time, had he really just spent an hour here doing nothing but chatting up the poor employee?

Turning back to Simon he gave him a sheepish grin. “Sorry, I wasn’t keeping track of the time, I had no idea you were closing soon. I guess I got a little carried away…sorry…”

Simon shrugged, then stifled a yawn. 

Taking that as a sign he should really leave Markus wished Simon a goodnight and turned away. But not before casting a final glance or two back in Simon’s direction. The man in question had turned away from him to collect the last few books that needed to be put away. Stepping out into the seemingly never-ending onslaught of rain Markus headed to his car, putting his new acquired books in the seat beside him as he started his car.

Casting one final glance at the book store Markus smiled. _Oh yeah_ , he thought as he drove into the night, _I am definitely coming back here_. And with that he disappeared into the night.

“I swear I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you so interested in a customer like that, let alone be interested in one enough to sit there and have a conversation with them until it was closing time.” Josh commented, as he sidled up to Simon, who was currently counting the money in his till before either of them could finally, _finally_ go home.

Simon shrugged as he shut the register. “He just seemed like a really cool guy. and it wasn’t like we were swamped with customers.”

“That is true and you got to admit he was rather hot.” Josh said, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as Simon looked to him. “What? You can’t tell me that he wasn’t one of our more attractive customers you’ve ever seen, can you?”

“That he was,” Simon said, removing his name tag and stuffing it in his pocket. “But there is a good chance we’ll never see him again, like many a hot customer before.”

Josh chuckled. “Who knows? Given the way he was looking at you he might come back again.

Simon shook his head, turning his gaze towards the door. “I doubt it, but that is a nice thought.”

“And if he doesn’t I’m sure me, Daniel and every one at home will have to hear you gush about the hot customer for weeks to come.” Josh joked.

Simon rolled his eyes at that. “Maybe…” He muttered, before shrugging. “Shall we head home?” he asked.

Saying nothing more Josh nodded, tugging his jacket on before reaching in his pocket for his keys. “Let’s go home.”

Nodding Simon followed him out of the store, not before shutting the lights off and locking the door. Thoughts of the man swimming through his mind. Simon hoped he would see him again.

* * *

Today had been a good day. Markus mused, as he unlocked his door, and stepped into his home, and was greeted by the sound of someone rummaging upstairs. If he was any other person who had come home to no doubt possibly find some stranger rummaging around their home he would have ran outside and called 911. Don’t get him wrong, him calling the police was still a possibility but…

“Leo?” he called out, exhausting mixing with irritation as he called out. Followed by silence.

Sighing Markus dropped his bags near the door, shedding off his jacket as he moved further into the house, just as Leo stepped out. And Markus had to suppress the urge to sigh as he took in the sight of his brother. His eyes were red-rimmed and darted all around the room, a sheen of sweat coated his brothers skin. Great, as if dealing with his brother wasn’t bad enough dealing with him stoned was so much worst. 

“H-hey, Markus.” Leo choked out. “I didn’t think you would be back soon, I-I was-”

“Wait, don’t finish that sentence.” Markus said, holding up a hand, cutting Leo off, he was having such a good day and now he was having to deal with this shit, what a way to end it. “Lemme guess you want to borrow money? Or…I guess since you were here when I got home I’m going to assume you were looking for something you could sell?”

Silence was all that greeted him, Leo unable to meet Markus’ eye looked almost sheepish, and was kind of pathetic. Call him cruel, or heartless but Markus was at his breaking point with his older brother, had been even back when Carl was still alive. Hell, there were times when Markus has all but pleaded with Carl to cut ties with him, but Carl he had always been the one with the kind heart. Not that it had even done him any good especially when it came to Leo. 

Hell, Markus was certain that Leo was also to blame for Carl’s dwindling health over the years. And to top it off, there was one final nail in the proverbial coffin for Markus, was when Leo didn’t bother to show up for the funeral.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Leo snapped, after what seemed like forever, his nails scratching at his right arm, red-rimmed eyes glaring daggers at Markus, who merely stood his ground. “You’re my brother you should be helping me, all I need is some goddamn money is that so wrong?”

Markus was silent. 

“You know I’m…I’m so sick of this all these years you and dad have done nothing but judge me, sorry if I’m not perfect like you or dad, sorry I’m such a goddamn fuck up, now are you going to help me or not?”

“I’m not going to help you, now leave.” Markus said sternly.

And that was all it took, as Leo looked to him, anger shining in bloodshot eyes as he let out an growl and lunged at Markus. Grabbing a hand full of Markus’ shirt Leo pulled back his fist and swung at him, catching Markus in the nose, pain exploding through his nose, causing blood to spill past his lips. 

Snarling Markus pried Leo off of him, his hands grabbing a hold of Leo, slamming him hard against the wall, watching with some sick satisfaction as Leo slid to the ground. But, unfortunately Leo wasn’t one to give up as he got to his feet and grappled with Markus.

“Leo! Leo! Stop!” Markus yelled, hoping he would manage to get through to his brother before things got really nasty. 

However, his words didn’t seem to be getting through to Leo, so there was only one other choice. Gritting his teeth Markus slammed Leo’s head into the wall, his head hitting the wall with a satisfying crack. The corner of Markus’ mouth turned upwards as he watched as Leo slid to the ground. Turning away from the unconscious form of his brother he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the cops. 

It wasn’t long before they were hauling Leo away in handcuffs, leaving Markus alone to work on his next project. Images of his muse as she stared up at him pleadingly flashed through his mind. It was time for him to get to work. Smiling Markus picked up his paint brush and allowed himself to relive that moment he had shared with his muse, splashes of red marring the white of the canvas, the same way her blood had stained her skin and everything around it, he captured the terror in her eyes. And the pain, her face a grotesque ghost of it’s former self.

As he painted Markus wondered how everyone would react to his new line of paintings he had seemed to pump out one after another. What did they think when they looked at his work? Did they see the same thing as he did, terror and pain? Would any of them recognize the woman he portrayed in his art, or did stuff like that go over their heads? Shaking his head Markus placed his painters palette down and took a step back, tilting his head to the side as he admired his work. The corners of his mouth turning upwards, another master piece complete. 

And yet…Markus frowned, he found himself wanting to continue, to work on something else, something that had nothing to do with his muses. And it all had to do with Simon. Worrying at his bottom lip Markus moved to the corner of his art room, and picked up another canvas. Placing it on the easel Markus when to work, his brush flying across the canvas like it never did before. 

Closing his eyes Markus envisioned Simon like he had before. He wanted this to be perfect, like Simon, from those eyes of his to this soft blonde hair and shy smile gracing his face, until… Opening his eyes he found himself looking at his work, it was exactly like looking at the real thing. Nodding to himself Markus placed the paint brush and palette down he looked the picture over, and realized that as much as he loved the picture he knew no one was going to see it. How could he? After all, this was for his eyes only…

* * *

The Next Day.

They were going nowhere fast. Connor mused, dark eyes fixed on the crime scene photos before him as he worried at his bottom lip, a cup of untouched coffee sitting in his hands as he wracked his brain for answers or anything they might have missed. 

“Five victims in less than two months and we’re no closer to solving the damn case.” Hank muttered behind him. 

“Our killer is meticulous, but that can’t last for long. He has to slip up somehow.” Connor mused, turning away from the murder board, images of woman, ranging from ages twenty to somewhere in their thirties. 

All with various skin tones and hair and eye color, all working different jobs, with different educations. There latest victim had only just enrolled into college to work on a degree in literature. Where as the victim before her, was a high school drop out. So what was his motivation?

“Well, genius any brilliant ideas?” Hank asked, taking a sip of his coffee, blue eyes glued on Connor as the younger detective paced around the room, hand on his chin.

Shaking Connor sighed, reaching into the pocket of his shirt for cigarettes, sticking one between he teeth he promptly lit it before taking a long drag from it. Smoke billowing from his nostrils as he moved around the room once more. 

“You know those things can kill you.” Hank commented.

Connor looked at him from the corner of his eye, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. “So will your drinking, Hank.” He countered, earning a chuckle from Hank.

“Yeah, but what won’t kill us?” Hank said, getting up from his seat, and moving towards the murder board, eyes taking in the sight of the murdered women. 

Whoever had done this had made sure to inflict as much pain on the poor women as possible before ending their lives with a quick slash across the throat. Though to Hank that seemed almost unnecessary, as if he left his victims alone they would have eventually die from blood loss. But what captured Hank’s attention was the amount of torture their killer had inflicted on them, and Hank couldn’t help but wonder why?

What could the torture signify? Was he punishing his victims for something they had done? Or could he be someone who got off on causing them as much as possible? Shaking his head Hank turned away from the pictures, but not before looking to the picture of their latest victim. She had been young, full of life and hope, now she started up lifelessly, her mouth sliced open into a gruesome looking grin. Her fingers were missing as if the killer had hoped she wouldn’t be identified that way.

She was nude, cuts littered every inch of her body, along with burns, they had yet to identify what caused the burns but never less whoever was doing this was a sicko. And Hank vowed that when they caught this guy he would make him suffer the very same way he made his victims suffer he could count on it.

Jumping slightly Hank turned around to face Connor, seeing the soft smile on the younger mans face. “We’ll catch him I’m sure of it. But for now how about we call it a night?”

Sighing Hank nodded, moving towards his desk he pulled his jacket on, watching as Connor did the same thing. He noted the dark circles under the kids eyes, this case was eating away at him, the very same way it was eating away at him. After all this had to be one of the most gruesome cases they had ever worked on in the almost two years they’ve worked together. 

And yet, despite all of the horrific shit they’ve seen. Shaking that thought from his head he clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder. “C’mon kid let’s go grab a drink my treat. You look like you could use one or two.”

Feeling an exhausted smile form on his lips Connor let Hank lead him out of the precinct, leaving the case behind them for tonight. 

* * *

It was no use. Simon thought as he shut his text book with a sigh, the sound catching his brothers attention. Daniel looked up from his own work to look at Simon, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“Something wrong?” he asked.

Simon shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, the stir fry Daniel had made him sitting untouched on the table where he sat. “No,” Simon said, looking to his brother. “Just having a hard time focusing.”

“Too much on your mind?” Daniel asked.

Simon nodded, and he knew exactly why and it had everything to do with Markus. But why? Of all the customers that he had encountered over the years why did he seem to haunt Simon’s thoughts? He never felt like this before, normally he would have long forgotten about someone long after he was done work. But still images of the man with the mis-matched eyes flitted through his mind, making it hard for poor Simon to focus on studying. 

Sighing again Simon got up from his seat and moved to his room, leaving his text book and his food untouched. Wishing his brother a goodnight he shut the door and moved to peer out the window that over-looked the city of Detroit. He wondered would he actually be able to see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And, here is the end of chapter three. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you enjoyed it too. And I have nothing to say other than I hope you guys have s good day and this is Queenie signing off.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am back again and I have with me Chapter Four of To Love A Killer. And this is were things will finally, finally pick up. Cause here we will have Markus growing some balls and asking Simon out for coffee. I’m not going to spoil too much for this chapter even though I kind of did? Also this chapter will include a whole lot of sugary sweet stuff, but I assure you, since a lot of people are probably tired of waiting for the gory stuff to happen I assure you it’ll happen in the next chapter. If none of that is your cup of tea then this is where we part way but I will remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Four of To Love A Killer

**Chapter Four: Coffee Date.**

“You seem distracted.” North spoke up one sunny morning, jerking Markus from this thoughts as he stared out the window. His breakfast sitting half eaten in front of him. “Something on your mind?” she asked him.

Markus looked to his long time friend, watching as she toyed with her braid, something he noticed about her a long time ago. It was always something she seemed to do when she was stressed. 

“Is there something on _your_ mind?” Markus countered, arching an eyebrow at her, watching as North began to worry at her bottom lip.

“I’m just stressed over preparing your newest art exhibit, I know you’ve told me that you have a few pieces ready, but...” North trailed off.

Markus gave her a reassuring smile. Guilt gripping him, when North had volunteered to help him after his father had died he had been elated. Since next to Carl, North was the only other person to help him get his art out there. Of course... he _could_ make things easier by actually supplying the artwork he had promised, but...

“You’re still not ready, are you?” North asked, cutting him off. 

Markus looked up from his plate to her, cheeks flushing slightly under her scrutiny. “I am working on one more piece as we speak, it’s... just...”

“Hard to come up with something?” North added.

Smiling at her Markus nodded. 

North gave him a sympathetic smile of her own. “I understand.” She told him, reaching into her purse for her cigarettes, sticking one between her teeth before offering him one, which he took, leaning forward as she offered to light it for him. Taking a drag from it Markus sighed, any guilt he had felt melting away. 

“But remember you have until the end of the month, so you have plenty of time to get that last piece to me.” North told him.

Nodding Markus downed the last of his coffee, before getting up from his seat. “Well, as much as I do enjoy our little talks I need to head out. I have some stuff to do.” _And a new muse to find._ Markus thought, wrapping his arms around North and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before heading for the door.

North watched as Markus walked through the door, brow furrowing slightly, something was up with him, he didn’t seem so...stressed as he had before, North placed a hand on her chin as she watched him disappear into his car, and drive off. 

She wondered what could have happened to make him seem so...happy? Shaking her head North closed the door. She had work of her own to do before this exhibition. 

North was right, he needed to get some work done, something he had been kind of distracted lately, but he needed to find a new muse, and that could take time. Upon thinking that Markus glanced out his window, eyes scanning the small stores that lined street, and people from all walks of life. His eyes scanned the various women going on with their lives. 

Markus worried at his bottom lip as he scanned them, which one would be the lucky one to be his next muse? Upon pondering that thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde man walking down the street. He was almost unrecognizable in the overly large hoodie he was wearing but Markus could recognize him anywhere. Any thought of finding his muse left his mind as he sat transfixed watching as Simon walked down the street, oblivious to the man who was shamelessly watching him.

When a loud, angry honk jerked him out of his thoughts. Peering in the rear view mirror Markus saw a man in a black dodge charger flipping him off. Offering him a mental apology he pulled off to the side, pulling his car into a vacant parking spot and shutting his car off without realizing what he was doing. Blinking he watched as the driver that was behind him shot him a glare before driving off. 

Turning away from the road he looked around, he hadn’t intended on stopping here, but now that he had his eyes scanned the throngs of people, searching for any sign of Simon, muttering a few apologies as he shouldered past people he caught sight of him, smiling himself he wracked his brain for what he would say when he finally caught up to him?

‘Hey, remember me? We met at the bookstore you work at.’ Markus cringed, okay maybe not that. After all, Simon no doubt met thousands of people through his work the same way he did. So it wouldn’t be a surprise if he had totally forgot him. 

Gathering his nerves Markus closed in on Simon, and tapped him gently on the shoulder, causing the man to turn to face him, a dark look on his face. “Can I _help_ you?” he asked, his tone indicated that he was in no mood for whatever Markus wanted.

“Simon, hi!” Markus greeted, and mentally kicked himself for how that sounded. “I don’t know if you remember me I came by your work a few days ago and-”

Simon held up a hand, cutting him off. “I’m going to stop you there cowboy, I’m not Simon.”

Markus blinked in confusion, had he gotten his name wrong? But he was so sure that was his name-

“Simon is my brother, my twin brother in case you haven’t figured that out.” Not-Simon said, looking over his shoulder. 

Just as the man in question rounded the corner, wearing a light blue hoodie, holding two cups of coffee, his eyes lighting up when he saw Markus standing beside Daniel. 

“Markus?” he asked, as he handed a coffee to Daniel who muttered a thanks before taking a sip of it. “Wow, small world. What brings you here?”

“I...I was just heading to that café around the corner when I ran into your... brother.” Markus finished, glancing at Daniel. 

Turning to Markus, Simon had been about say something when he noticed the bruising around Markus’ nose and under his eyes. “What happened?” he asked, taking a step closer to Markus, making the bigger man take a step back a bit.

Blinking in confusion Markus noted he was looking at his busted nose, courtesy of Leo. Feeling his cheeks flush Markus forced a smile on to his face. “Oh, uh, this? Me and my brother got into a little altercation and well...” 

Simon gave him a sympathetic look. “That blows, but I hope it heals quickly.”

Markus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled to come up with something to say. “You....uh...wanna go get some coffee sometime?” he choked out.

Simon’s heart skipped a beat as those words left Markus lips. Silence fell over the group as he struggled to come up with something to say. 

Was this really happening, was he really being asked out by the guy he had just met a few days ago? Feeling a smile creep to his face Simon nodded. “I would love to.”

Watching as the smile blossomed across Markus’ face as he reached into his back pocket and held out his phone. His smile widening as he and Simon exchanged numbers. 

“I...uh...I’ll shoot you a text letting you know when I’m free?” Simon asked, his cheeks flushing pink, all while Daniel rolled his eyes.

Nodding Markus wished him a good day and turned away, a stupid grin on his face as he got back into his car once more. His eyes glued to the man, watching as he disappeared around the corner. 

Now, Markus thought, smile slipping from his face as he scanned the throngs of women once more. That distraction had took up enough of his time, now it was time to get back to work. 

Just as Markus thought that a sight of a curvy blonde stepped into his view. His heart skipping a beat as his eyes scanned her, she was perfect. Starting his car once more he moved to follow her, while trying to make sure that no one was watching him, that was the last thing he needed. Watching as the woman rounded the corner he found himself another parking spot as his next muse entered a small café, a smile blossoming on her face as she greeted a trio of women. 

Pulling into another empty parking spot Markus watched her, planning out his next masterpiece, when the woman in question looked in his direction, sky blue eyes meeting his own mis-matched ones. And for the briefest of moments his thoughts went back to Simon before he shoved those thoughts to the back of his head. Replacing those thoughts with ideas for his next work.

* * *

Connor sighed as he walked up the creaky porch steps to the house he shared with his wife, Kara and their three cats. Upon opening the door he was greeted by the friendly chirping of Milo, his black and white cat as he came trotting up from the basement. 

“Hey, boy.” He greeted, as Kara rounded the corner as well, their other two cats, Cagney and Lacey followed closely behind. 

“Well, well, look who has come home early for once.” Kara commented as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, well I figured I’d drop by and let you know I’m still alive.” Connor said, pulling her close. 

Kara looked up at him.

“Aaaand Hank ordered me to go home, before I passed out right there on the office floor.”

Kara smiled. “Thought so. You never voluntarily leave the precinct unless someone forcibly dragged you from it. Especially when you’re on a really big case.” 

Connor had to give her that, unlike many other people he had dated in the past Kara was one of the few who truly understood what his job entailed, whether it be the long hours or the rather gruesome cases he worked she had stayed by his side. And now, Connor’s eyes trailed down to Kara’s very swollen, very pregnant belly. 

“How have you been feeling?” he asked, placing his hands on her belly.

“I’ve been okay, someone has been kicking like crazy today.” Kara said, as Connor placed his hands on her swollen belly. Gasping as their baby in question kicked, as if on cue.

“Someone certainly is feisty.” Connor commented, as he helped Kara into a seat by the window.

“She’s going to be one of those energetic ones.” Kara said, muttering a thanks as he helped her into her seat. Milo taking his place by her side, mis-matched eyes looking at the two of them.

“She?” Connor asked.

Realizing what she had said Kara mentally kicked herself, there goes keeping it a secret. Nodding she smiled up at Connor. “Yup, went and got checked out today, she’s doing fine, growing like a weed and such.”

“I guess we’ll need to pick a name for her, then huh?” Connor asked, moving to the seat across from her, the case momentarily forgotten as he looked to Kara, the sun shining in her snowy white hair. God, he loved her.

* * *

Simon: “I’m free on Saturday, if you want to do coffee then.”

The text was unexpected as Markus drove to home after a day of following his next muse for the third day in a row, finding out where she frequented and where she worked, and finally to where she lived. All while pondering how he was going to get her, she seemed to be constantly surrounded by her friends and co-workers and what appeared to be her husband? He had been so into his thoughts and plans that he hadn’t heard that he had a text, until Simon sent another one.

Simon: “I also work until 5:30 on Wednesday if you want to do it then?”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Markus, felt a smile form on his face as he climbed the stairs towards his room, eyes glued to the screen. 

Markus: “Saturday is fine, where would you like to meet?”

Entering his room he placed his notebook on the desk beside his bed and plopped down on his bed. Exhaustion gripping him as he removed his shoes and socks, noting that Simon was currently typing something. 

Simon: “How about that café that’s just around the corner from where we met?”

Worrying at his bottom lip Markus tried to remember which café was in that area.

Markus: “You mean the Astro Coffee Shop?”

Simon: “Yeah, that’s the one. What time?”

Markus: “Around 3?”

“Simon: “Sounds good, see you then.”

Placing his phone down Markus smiled to himself, silently wishing that Saturday would arrive soon, but he knew that he had other things he needed to do before. Tugging off his shirt, he moved towards his bathroom, intent on grabbing a shower before he called it a night. His mind going back to the task at hand, North had said he had until the end of the month to get his shit together so now was that time.

But despite that his mind was pretty intent on focusing on Simon, odd. Considering he hardly knew him and yet he just couldn’t forget him, no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else. Stepping into the shower he sighed as hot water cascaded down his body, what was Simon doing right now? And was he thinking about him as well? Markus felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he thought about it. 

Thought about Simon sitting in some café, a dreamy smile on soft pink lips as Simon looks at him with those eyes Markus is so obsessed with. All while he listens intently anything Markus has to say. And Markus had a lot to say, and a lot of questions to ask. He wanted to know everything there is about Simon.

For Markus Saturday couldn't come fast enough...

* * *

“So, _that’s_ the hot customer you’ve been obsessing about since forever?” Daniel asked, as he unlocked the door to their apartment.

Feeling his cheeks heat Simon nodded, his heart was still thundering in his chest as he replayed that moment in his head over and over, a goofy little smile on his lips as Daniel all but dragged him into the apartment. 

“Yeah, he is.” Simon said, locking the door behind him.

“I can’t really see the appeal,” Daniel commented. “But that could just be me.”

Simon said nothing as he looked down at his phone, Markus’ name staring back at him as he worried at his bottom lip. Should he send another text now? Or would that be too much in one go? After all, they already have a coffee date planned, but... 

No. Simon put his phone down, setting it on the table in front of him. The last thing he needed was to constantly harass him. 

“You didn’t hear a damn thing I said, did you?” Daniel asked, raising his voice, jerking Simon from his thoughts, making him jump.

“Sorry, Daniel. Did you say something?” Simon asked, sounding sheepish.

“I _said_ I’ll prepare dinner tonight. God, you hardly know the dude and you’re already acting all love-struck, it’s pathetic.” Daniel grumbled, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Leaving Simon alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

Thankfully Saturday came by relatively fast for as Markus checked himself in the mirror, taking note of the nasty looking scratch on his left cheek, courtesy of- No, Markus shook his head, now was not time to think about that, but she did give him a hard time before he was able to sedate her and stow her away until later. Now was the time to think about his date.

Checking the clock Markus saw that he had more than enough time to get there, giving himself one final glance in the mirror he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door, after double checking to make sure his muse was properly secured and wasn’t about to wake up anytime soon before leaving his house. His heart thundering in his chest as he drove towards his destination.

Thankfully it didn’t seem to take long for him to arrive, pulling into the parking spot in front of the café, Markus gathered his nerves before opening the door and heading in. His eyes scanning the area, lighting up when he spotted Simon off in one corner of, staring out the window, seeming off in his own little world. 

Tearing his eyes away from the window Simon turned to face him, a smile forming on his lips as he saw Markus approach. Taking a moment to take in the sight before him, Markus looked far more attractive now than he had when he had barged into his shop. He was dressed in a dark grey button down shirt and jeans, as well as a pair of sneakers. Watching as Markus took a seat across from him he noted the nasty looking scratch on his cheek. 

“What happened?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Markus asked.

“You got a scratch on you cheek there, did you get in a a fight with someone?” Simon asked, reaching across the table to brush his thumb across his cheek. Making Markus’ heart skip a beat once more.

His touch was feather light, sending shivers down Markus’ spine. Before he could relish the feel of Simon’s fingers brushing along his skin the Simon pulled away. 

“Neighbors cat got stuck under another neighbors porch and refused to get out after some kids chased her there. So, since her owner was a little too old to be crawling under there I volunteered. And what do I get for my thanks? Scratched.”

Simon had to laugh at that. “Well were the owners at least grateful?” he asked.

Markus nodded, watching as Simon rested his head on his hands, blue eyes watching him intently. “They were, but if I’m a little late that’s the reason, but what did you get up to?”

“You weren’t late, as for me I spent most of my day studying got a test coming up in a few days, so as you could imagine I’ve been a little stressed.”

At that Markus perked up. “So you’re a student?” he asked.

Simon nodded. “I’m thinking of something in healthcare.”

So, Simon wanted to help people, huh? Upon learning that Markus smiled, he didn’t know why but that seemed perfect for him. Hell, anything seemed perfect for Simon, even knowing that he worked at the bookstore fascinated him. Was he-

“You wanna get out of here?” Simon asked, looking around the café, noting that it had gotten a bit more crowded for his liking. 

Casting a glance around the room Markus could see why he would want to leave, things were getting a little loud around here. Looking to Simon he nodded, and offered his hand to the blonde, leading him out of the café, and towards one of the many parks in the area, where they could continue to enjoy each others company.

Looking down at his hand Simon took, relishing the warmth it provided as the walked out hand in hand...

* Hours Later.*

It was official. Markus concluded as he drove up to his house many hours later. A goofy grin on his lips as he unlocked the door to his house, thoughts of Simon floating through his mind, heart fluttering in his chest. Markus was in love, hopelessly in love with Simon. The cute little bookworm, his cute little bookworm. At least he hoped Simon would be his, after all after hours spent with him Markus found him to be perfect.

Entering his house his ears perked up at the sound of someone crying out. Ah, Markus’ smile turned sinister as he made his way down his stairs to his work room, a pair of terrified blue eyes fixing on him the moment he walked into the room. He had almost forgotten about _her._

Tears streamed down her blotchy face, snot trickling down her duct taped mouth. Terror shining in her eyes as she watched him draw closer and closer, until Markus crouched down in front of her. Grabbing a hold of her chin he forced her to look at him, as he inched closer to her. Watching with some sick satisfaction as she tried to squirm away from him, to no avail as she remained tied up. Her wrists were bleeding thanks to her ceaseless struggles.

“Tell me something.” Markus spoke, watching as she flinched as if he had struck her. “Have you ever been in love?” 

More terrified whimpers greeted him as Markus straightened, and moved to his work table. He was feeling extra inspired tonight. 

“Because I think I am...” Picking up a scalpel off the tray of assorted _toys_ before moving towards her again. “And I got to tell you... It’s one of the best feelings in the world.”

And with that he closed the distance between the two of them, the woman’s muffled pleas falling on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Yeah, I have nothing to say, other than I am tired. But never less I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And now that I got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here we are with chapter 5.... I have nothing to say, other than to tell you that this chapter will feature such things as blood, gore, torture, mutilation, dismemberment, and death. As well as two dudes kissing, and the implied smut that will take place in the next chapter. If nothing listed here is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways, but I will remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Five of To Love A Killer.
> 
> P.S. Also I know nothing about the art world or art in general so...yeah...

**Chapter Five: The Secrets I keep**

“P-Please, stop. just stop...” she pleaded, looking up at him, blood dribbled down her face from the x-shaped cuts Markus had left on her cheeks, she sat naked before him after he had moved her into an old wooden rocking chair, binding her wrists and feet to it before moving to the untouched canvas behind him. “Please, just let me go, I’ll give you anything you want.” She pleaded again.

“You’re already giving me what I want.” Markus commented, his eyes glued to his canvas, arms crossed. “You are giving the inspiration I need to finish my work.” Turning away from the canvas he looked to her.

Most of the damage he had done to her had been concentrated to her face, blood trickled down her face and neck to her bare breasts and stomach. But... Markus worried at his bottom lip, it _still_ wasn’t enough. But then again, it never seemed to be enough for him, no matter how much suffering his muses endured. 

She looked up at him confusion shining in her eyes as she watched him approach. “Wh-what do you mean?” she asked, struggling in her seat. 

Receiving no answer she watched as he moved towards the tray, that sat beside her. Assorted blades and other such things one used to inflict pain on people sat on top of it. A medical scalpel soaked in her own blood stared glinted in the light as he picked it up once more. Moving towards her a cruel smile formed on his lips as he dragged the blade across the skin on her thigh. 

A pained cry escaped her lips as blood trickled down her thigh, staining the seat beneath her. 

“It’s odd,” Markus commented, impervious to her screams, as he sliced into her flesh again, and again as if in some trance, eyes fixed on the gashes on her legs, watching as blood welled in the wounds. “I know most artists get their inspiration from all sorts of places. But me....I seem to get my inspiration from blood.”

She gritted her teeth, more tears spilling down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing to shut out the world as he dragged that cursed blade across her skin once more. Wishing that this was all just some messed up dream and that she would wake up screaming, sweat streaming down her body but she would be back home. Back home with her husband, in her warm, safe home. 

“But, not just any blood.” Markus continued, seemingly unaware that she wasn’t listening to him anymore. his knife slide down the length of her leg, stopping at her ankle. “If it was just any blood I would shed my own. But, no, it there is just something about you, I mean your gorgeous as is but the more you suffer, the more pain you’re in the more I am inspired, does that make sense?” he asked, looking up at her. 

It felt like her teeth would crack as she clenched her jaw some more. Shaking her head furiously she glared down at him. “No, I don’t and I really don’t care if your _inspired_ , you can go straight to hell.” And with that she spat, hitting in him square in the face.

Sighing Markus wiped his face off, and stood. Turning back to his canvas he picked up his painters palette and began to work. “No one ever seems to understand, though...” Markus trailed off, brow furrowed. “But that doesn’t matter, because by the time our time is over you will be immortalized as one of my masterpieces...”

*Several Hours Later.*

“There,” Markus said, taking a step back from his newly finished work. A satisfied smile on his face, he was beyond tired but his final work was complete. Placing his soiled paint brush and palette down he tilted his head to one side and admired it. “I must say this is my best work yet, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Turning to face his latest muse he was greeted by eyes sockets staring at him, dried blood staining her cheeks, her head tilted to one side. The wound that had killed her were the slashes on her wrists, leaving her to bleed out all over the floor, something he would have one hell of a time cleaning up, but that could be left for later. Though it would be a bitch to clean up, he needed to take care of his tools first as well as his painting supplies.

As well as, Markus’ eyes trailed to another tray, this one littered with her tongue, fingers, and her eyes, eyes that stared at him so accusingly, with fear, and anger, with hated so many hours ago. A pang of sorrow formed in his chest as he looked at her. He would remember his time with her fondly, as he had with everyone of his muses. But alas, their time had to end at some point and now that he was done it was time for them to say goodbye. 

Wiping his hands off on a clean rag he glanced at the clock, shocked to see how much time had passed since he had started to work. 

“Wow,” he mused, turning back to the body. “Time really does fly when you’re having fun.” 

Moving to untie the body from the chair he had her in he then moved her to the plastic sheet he had prepared earlier in the day. Having taped it down he placed her gingerly on to it. Thought why Markus did so he could never figure out why, she was dead, had been for hours, so why treat her with kindness now when in a few hours she’d be rotting in some dump, or dumpster or lake. And yet here he was treating her like she was made of glass.

Looking down at the body once more he grabbed the hacksaw and got to work. A cold smile forming on his face as he did so. To think not so long ago he was puking up his breakfast when he got to this part, and here he was now, cutting up the body of a woman like it was nothing. Shaking his head at that thought Markus placed her limbs in a garbage bag and tied it up, before placing her torso in another one. 

Now he just needed to get rid of the body and take care of this mess. Then he could finally, _finally_ get some much needed rest. 

Grabbing his keys he grabbed the bags and headed to his car. He was finally done, the last piece of his collection was complete, all he needed to do now was call North in the morning and tell her the good news. Maybe then his long time friend could finally relax. After all, she was practically pulling her hair out trying to get this thing off the ground for him. Well, now he was done and they could finally move on to the rest of the art world related bullshit.

* * *

“You’ve been grinning like a love-struck fool for hours now.” Daniel spoke the very next morning, scowling at his brother from over his cereal, noticing the stupid grin on Simon’s face.

“Huh?” Simon murmured, jerking from his thoughts. 

“I said you’ve had this stupid grin on your face since you got back from your date with what’s-his-face.” Daniel said. “I take it that it went well?”

Cheeks flushed slightly Simon nodded. “I did, I don’t know why but there is just something about him that just draws me in...”

“I’m sure it does. Not to crap all over your love-stuck little fantasies and such. But there is something about him that just feels wrong somehow.” Daniel mused, looking down at his untouched cereal.

Simon arched an eyebrow at his brother. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

Hoping he wasn’t giving into his brothers pessimism. He never knew why Daniel was always so pessimistic about everything, relationships especially. 

Daniel shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, just don’t go falling in love with him too quickly.”

“I don’t-”

“You sure as hell don’t take things slow. You have this habit of assuming things in relationships are going to go the way you want them to. When most of the turn out differently.” Daniel said, getting up from his seat.

“You’re talking like this is my first time dating someone, Daniel.” Simon said, the smile melting from his face as he glowered at his brother.

“And I know it’s not, it’s just you’ve been played by so many men in your life, since we were younger, and well....” Daniel trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling sheepish.

Simon sighed, letting his shoulders slump. Arguing about the past wasn’t going to get them anywhere, pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. “I know where you’re going with this, I do tend to....well...you know...”

“Fall in love a little too fast?” Daniel finished as Simon trailed off.

Nodding Simon smiled at his brother, before putting his empty coffee cup in the sink before checking the clock, he had more than enough time before he had to go to work. 

Looking to Daniel he ruffled his brothers hair before heading to his room to get ready for the day, all while Daniel turned his attention to the TV. A picture of a beautiful blonde woman staring back at him, the words MISSING in red lettering under the picture. 

That was another thing, Daniel thought as the reporter told them about the missing woman, and how police were suspecting that the person who was responsible for these kidnappings could also be the one doing the killings. His conversation with his brother long since forgotten as Simon walked out the door, and headed for the bus stop.

* * *

North blinked as she glanced at her phone, seeing Markus’ name on the caller ID. He was calling, and so soon? North glanced at the calendar on her wall, before blinking again. The exhibit was still a ways away there was no way he could be done already. Perhaps he was calling to postpone? North hoped not for both their sakes.

“Markus?” she answered, sounding unsure. “Is everything okay?” 

Markus chuckled, relief washing over her as she heard that. Things must going pretty well. North hoped. 

“Things are perfect, I have completed my last piece of the exhibit...though...” Markus trailed off, and North felt her heart sink. Was he having second thoughts?

“I _might_ have added one more picture to the ones I already have...” Markus said, sounding sheepish.

North was silent at that. “That’s all?” she deadpanned. 

“Yeah, I mean I know we might not have a whole lot of room for one more, but i-it’s kind of a surprise for...someone?” Markus said.

And upon hearing that North could almost imagine him blushing, making her arch her eyebrow at that, she had been so busy helping him she never really thought that he would have someone, she thought he was too busy as well, shows her what she knew. Feeling a smile form on her lips she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Oh?” she cooed. “Is she anyone I know?”

“No _he_ is not, I just met him not too long ago, when I was out for one of my late night drives.” Markus said. “It’s a long ass story, and you know how I feel about long ass stories.” 

North nodded. It was no point prying, she wouldn’t be able to getting anything out of him if her life depended on it. So she decided to let it go. 

“So,” she asked, suddenly eager to see what her friend had created. “Are you ready to show the world your work?”

"More than ready.” Markus said. “And more to the point I’m excited to show him my work. I just hope he likes it.”

* * *

*A Few Weeks Later*

The sound of Simon’s phone ringing caused him to nearly shoot through the roof as he sat in kitchen, textbook dropping on to the floor which he quickly picked up before answering his phone.

“Hello, whoever this is it better be damned important.” Simon growled into the phone.

“Well,” a voice purred into the phone, causing Simon’s eyes widen when he realized who was on the other end of the line, cheeks flushing with shame. “M-Markus, I-I’m sorry I was just into my studying and-”

“And I interrupted you, haven’t I?” Markus cut in. 

“A little, but it’s okay. I needed a break anyway, work was killer but I’m done now if you want to talk.” Simon quickly added, closing his notebook.

“Well, I won’t take up too much of your time, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to this thing with me tomorrow?”

Simon was silent for a moment, unsure of how he should answer. He knew he should say no, as he didn’t want to rush things but...

“Tomorrow?” Simon parroted, wracking his mind to see if he had any other engagements tomorrow. “No, I’m free that day, what did you have in mind?”

“Well, there is this art exhibit tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” Markus asked, sounding hopeful.

Simon worried at his bottom lip. He knew he should be taking Daniel’s advice and taking things slow, but.

“I’d love to.” Simon said, finally.

“Perfect I’ll pick you up at 6?”

“Sounds good, see you then.” Simon said, before hanging up, a smile gracing his face. Heart thundering in his chest as he tried to focus on his studying.

*The Very Next Night.*

This was all so very new to him. Simon mused as he peered out the window of Markus’ car, watching as the world seemed to fly by. Until finally they reached their destination. 

“You seem pretty quiet, are you okay?” Markus asked, as he helped Simon out of the car. Worry etched on his face as he searched Simon’s face for anything wrong.

Simon nodded. Smoothing his hands down the dark blue sweater he wore before looking up at the massive building where this shindig was being held his stomach lurching as he saw how many people were here. 

“I’m...I’m fine.” Simon swallowed thickly. “J-Just large groups of people tend to make me nervous is all.” He added, forcing a nervous smile to his face as he looked to Markus.

Returning his smile Markus moved closer to Simon, draping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Smirking when he noticed Simon’s cheeks flush a soft pink before gently guiding him up the stairs towards the building. “No worries, if it makes you feel any better I hate crowds too. But I am forced to come to places like this.”

“You’re forced you?” Simon asked, looking to Markus.

Markus nodded as he pushed the door open, and walked into the room. And was greeted by people milling around admiring the various works around him. It seemed, Simon noted that whoever painted these pictures had a fascination the color red, and beautiful women. Hell, Simon mused, for all he knew was that these women could be the artists many lovers. That thought brought a smile to his face as Markus guided him around the room.

When a woman with copper colored hair in a neat braid walked up to them, a smile on her lips.

“Markus, it seems your new works are a hit.” She commented, and Simon all but froze, his eyes moving from this mystery woman to Markus, to the woman again. Did he hear that right?

“It would seem so,” Markus commented, looking around the room once more. “Thought part of me wonders if they like it because _I_ made it, or because of who my father was?”

Simon was struck silent as he watched the exchange between the two. Markus created all of this? And he wanted _him_ to see it? Simon felt his cheeks flushed at the thought, pulling away from Markus he moved to admire the closest picture. His eyes scanning the picture, taking in the woman’s features, long black hair billowing around her as she stared back at him with soulless, black eyes. Her head resting on her hand, a ghost of a smile on her lips as if she was listening to him talk. It would have been beautiful. In fact it was beautiful, but there just seemed something familiar about the woman in the painting. Hell, there seemed to be something familiar about all the women in these paintings, but Simon couldn’t put his finger on it as to why he thought that.

When he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, jerking him from his thoughts and making him jump. 

“Sorry,” Markus chuckled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Do you like it?”

Simon nodded, offering him a slight smile as he looked back at the painting. 

“So you’re an artist, huh?” Simon commented, staring at the painting once more

Markus nodded. “As was my father.” He said, following Simon’s gaze.

"I take it you have a thing for beautiful woman and the color red?” Simon commented.

“What makes you think that?” Markus asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, every painting in this place features women and the color red in the background, or their clothing, or whatever to I figured that was the case.” Simon said, noting that Markus still had his hand on his shoulder, and yet he didn’t seem to mind. 

In fact he rather like it. 

“Well when I started planning these pictures many moons ago it seemed to fit, though I think my current obsession is blue, so much so...” Markus trailed off, grabbing Simon by the wrist and dragging him the other end of the room. 

Simon’s eyes widening as he found himself staring at picture of himself. It showed him staring back at him, devoid of his glasses, standing behind a deep blue background, blue eyes that seem an almost impossible blue. Had Markus really painted this picture of him? 

Tensing slightly when he felt Markus’ hands on his shoulder he looked up at the other man. 

“I have to admit something.” Markus said, inching closer to Simon, as the blonde man watched him. “Ever since I’ve met you you’ve been on my mind constantly. You seem to haunt my every thought, don’t ask me why I just can’t seem to get you out of my mind.”

Simon was silent, as Markus pressed himself closer to Simon, while Simon cast a glance around him, cheeks flushing an angry red. Was this seriously happening here? Now?! With all these people around? Swallowing thickly Simon opened his mouth to say something when Markus pulled him close. Pressing his lips firmly to Simon’s silencing any protests, his tongue pushing past Simon’s lips. And with that alone was all it took was for Simon to throw caution to the wind, to ignore the fact that there were other people watching them as he kissed Markus back. 

His hands fisting the back of Markus’ suit jacket as he pulled away from the larger man, biting down on Markus’ lip, their cheeks flushed as they reluctantly pulled away. Without another word Markus took Simon by the hand once more, and lead him to one of the backrooms, he needed more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I actually liked writing this chapter. Thought I did struggle something fierce like I did so many times in every other chapter so far. But, thank you for sticking with me so far. And with that I have nothing else to say other than I hope you have a nice day and look forward to chapter six when things finally get saucy. Also sorry this is a rather dialog heavy fanfic, sorry. Also sorry for the absurd amount of stuff in this fic that makes the chapter longer than it needs to be, I just like giving you guys something to sink your teeth into.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we Chapter Six of To Love A Killer. We’ve reached the half-way point in this fic, but never less I hope you’re enjoying it. Now before we get started I’m going to let you know this chapter will features things such as a whole lot of kissing and blow jobs. And just a couple of dudes being complete horn dogs for a majority of this fic. It will feature mentions of blood and swearing such but yeah. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Six, I really hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Your Touch**

Simon let out a small gasp as Markus slammed him against the wall of the storage room, before pressing his lips firmly to his, Markus’ tongue pushing past his lips, as the larger mans hands slid up under Simon’s sweater. Sending shivers through his body, as he gripped Markus’ biceps. 

Breaking the kiss Simon peppered kisses along Markus’ neck and jaw before pressing his lips to his once more. His fingers moving to remove his suit jacket , leaving Markus in his dress shirt, which Simon fumbled with the buttons.

“My,” Markus purred, gripping Simon’s wrists and pinning them above the blonde mans head as he inched closer. “Aren’t we eager?” Resting his forehead against Simon’s as he looked into those eyes of his. “We got plenty of time, no need to rush, love.”

Swallowing thickly Simon flushed and nodded. “Sorry, I...uh...”

“Don’t be.” Markus whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead before moving to pull Simon’s sweater off. 

Tossing it behind him as he took in the sight of Simon, of that perfect, unblemished skin. Biting down on his bottom lip Markus slid his hands down Simon’s sides. Smirking as he felt Simon shiver at his touch, before moving to place kisses along his neck, a neck Markus wanted nothing more than to mark in fact...

Placing a tender kiss along the skin between his neck and shoulder before biting down, hard. Making Simon cry out, a sound that was music to his ears, as he pulled away. Smirking he admired his work, leaving a bitemark on his neck, marking the smaller man as his. Always his-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Both men looked towards the door as someone knocked on it. 

“Markus, are you in there?” North’s voice spoke from the other side of the door.

“Um, y-yeah, is there something you need?” Markus asked.

“Um, you’ve been gone for a while, and I was looking for you.” North spoke. As the two of them readjusted their clothing and tried to look presentable, though nothing was going to hide the bite mark on Simon’s neck. 

“Um, yes but my, uh, date is feeling a little sick. So, I think I’m going to go home early.” Markus said, giving himself a once over, before looking to Simon, his eyes roving over his form, before noticing the consider able bulge in the crotch of his dress pants.

Feeling one corner of his mouth quirk up at that, his own pants feeling a few sizes too tight as well. “I’m going to take care of him, so send the others my regards?” he asked, looking to the door once more, as he watched as Simon tugged his sweater down over the bulge. Cheeks flushed a light pink.

Placing a chaste kiss on Simon’s lips he took one of his hands in his and lead him towards the door, pressing his ear to it he heard nothing before opening the door a crack. Seeing that the coast was clear they headed towards the exit. Thankfully no one spotted or stopped them as they made their way through the doors to Markus’ car. Not before Markus had Simon pinned against the passenger side door, lips pressed against his firmly, before pulling away slightly. A devious look in his eyes as he looked down at Simon, as the blonde man panted, 

“If you want I’m going to take you home, and I’m going to have my way with you.” He murmured, watching as Simon’s cheeks reddened further. 

Swallowing thickly Simon nodded, as he gripped the lapels of Markus’ jacket and pulled him in for another kiss, biting down on Markus’ lip as he pulled away. “I would like nothing more than that.” He whispered. as Markus opened the door for him, letting him into the car.

Markus getting into the driver side as they drove off towards Markus’ home.

***

The drive to his house seemed to drag on forever as Simon watched Markus from the corner of his eye, a playful grin etched on his face as he slid his hand up his thigh to Markus’ crotch, his eyes glued on Markus’ face, watching for any indication that he should stop. Seeing none he moved to undo the zipper, biting down on his bottom lip as Markus’ cock sprung free. 

Simon swallowed thickly as he took in the sight of it, it was large and gorgeous, a bead of precum forming of the tip as Simon wrapped his hand around the base, feeling it twitch under his touch. Casting a glance to Markus once more he noticed the small smirk on his lips as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Well, it’s always nice to know that you’re someone who likes to take the lead.” He commented, as Simon began to pump him.

Biting down on his bottom lip Simon leaned down, his tongue brushing against the tip. making Markus gasp as the taste of his precum exploded across his tongue, Simon’s eyes sliding shut before he took Markus into his mouth. Markus’ fingers carding through his hair before resting on the back of his neck as he took more of him in his mouth. 

Markus bit down on his bottom lip as his cock was engulfed by that wet heat of Simon’s mouth. God, if he wasn’t too careful he would end up driving off the road because of how skilled he was with that mouth of his, his tongue brushing along the underside of his cock, making his twitch once more.

Thankfully they were almost home as Markus rounded the corner and pulled into the drive way. 

“F-fuck.” Markus gasped, as he forced Simon to take more of him, the head of his cock hitting the back of Simon’s throat, making the blonde man gag slightly. “You just take me so well.”

Simon moaned as he was forced to take more of Markus into his mouth, as the other man slowly fucked his mouth, until Markus let out a low moan as he came, spilling his seed into Simon’s eager mouth. Which Simon eagerly swallowed, before pulling off of Markus. Cum trickling down his chin as he looked up at Markus. Cheeks flushed, and pants feeling two sizes too tight, as he wrapped a hand around the back of Markus’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Markus moaned against Simon’s lips, as he wrapped his arms around him, tasting himself on Simon’s lips as he pulled away. A string of drool trailing from their lips as they looked into each others eyes.

Markus then looked down at the noticeable bulge in Simon’s pants. “Well,” Markus purred, palming the bulge, making Simon whimper. “Looks like we still need to take care of you.”

Swallowing thickly Simon nodded, his cock twitching as the mere thought of was Markus was going to do to him he took his hand and allowed Markus to lead him into the house.

* * *

*The Next Day*

The case was going nowhere. Connor thought with a sigh as he took a drag from his cigarette as he walked down the street. Tugging his dark grey jacket around himself a a cool wind blew through the city.

Their case seemed to be going nowhere, a thought that seemed to have Connor in a bad mood constantly as of late. Taking another drag of his smoke he walked down the streets of Detroit, a dark look on his face as he thought about the case. And about their most recent missing person case as well. Kerry Miller, was she also a victim of this killer?

She would have matched their killers preference, young, beautiful and intelligent. Their killer didn’t seem to go after those who wouldn’t be missed, so there was another question...why?

Connor’s brow furrowed as he dropped his cigarette on to the ground and turned his gaze to the shop windows. When something caught his eye, stopping in his tracks his eyes settled on the picture before him. It was his latest victim, or a dead-ringer to her. The woman in the portrait looked back at him through the window of the café it sat in. 

Blinking a few times Connor took in the sight of it, the woman in the picture could be a dead ringer their missing woman, from the hair to the face as she peered out him with eyeless sockets. 

Entering the café Connor moved towards the painting, eyes scanning the painting for any sign of who might of painted it. Whoever had painted this was their killer, Connor had no doubt about that as he looked the painting over. His eyes lighting up when he spotted the signature scrawled in black in the bottom right corner.

Markus Manfred.

Connor smirked. Finally after all this time he finally had a name to go on. Here’s hoping this Markus Manfred would be the lead they needed. Writing the name down Connor left the café in a slightly better mood..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I... have nothing to say other than if you're disappointed in the little bit of smut since you were hoping for more I assure you there will be more. I just didn't feel like rushing things and adding too much smut too soon, sorry.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Seven. This chapter will mostly center around Connor’s investigation and things will begin to fall into place. So as you know this chapter will feature blood, gore, swearing and a smidgen of NSFW. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I will remember our time fondly now that we got that out of the way here is chapter Seven of To Love A Killer. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: Investigations And Secrets.**

“I don’t know, kid I think you’re just over-thinking things.” Hank said one morning at the precinct. A coffee in his hands as he looked at his partner.

Connor scowled, as he looked down at Hank, on his computer screen was a smiling picture of Markus Manfred, standing beside the late Carl Manfred. 

Markus looked like a normal, well-adjusted guy but Connor knew far too many well-adjusted guys who were more than capable of butchering people in various and horrific ways. So excuse him if he wasn’t going to brush this guy off as just a regular member of society who could do no harm.

“Do you have any proof aside from that one single painting you saw in some café?” Hank asked. “Cause let’s face it there are countless paintings out there that basically scream that they’re painted by some fucked up individual. That doesn’t mean that they are...” He trailed off as Connor turned his computer screen towards him.

His eyes scanning the various paintings that Connor flipped through. Picture after picture revealing pictures of women. All of them looking very much like their victims, until Connor stopped at the last picture. And low and be-fuckin’-hold there was the woman Connor had mentioned. The woman whose face was plastered all over the news, the very woman they had hoped would be returned home safe and sound. 

But as he looked at this picture Hank felt dread form in the pit of his stomach realization hit him that there was a good chance that she wouldn’t be coming home at all. Hank gritted his teeth as he thought about where this heartless bastard could have dumped her remains. Shaking that particular thought from his head he met his partners eyes.

“Do you see what I mean?” he asked.

Hank was silent, before cursing under his breath. He shouldn’t have bothered arguing with Connor in the first place. The kid was usually right when he had a hunch. And when he did he never let it go. 

“Okaaaay... so do you think he still has our latest victim?” Hank mused.

Connor worried at his bottom lip as he thought about it. Scratching at his chin when suddenly the phone on his desk rang. Making the younger detective jump out of his seat.

“Detective Connor Stern.” Connor answered. As Hank watched him expectantly. “What?! Where?!”

That wasn’t a good sign. Hank mused as he moved to pick up his jacket as Connor slammed the phone down hard enough to draw the attention of the other officers in the bull pen. A dark look on the the younger man’s face as he looked to Hank.

“You answer your question they just discovered her body in a local park.” Connor said, as he followed Hank, throwing his jacket on and heading towards the door.

Hank following him, a grim look on the older mans face as he thought about the impending visit to their latest victims home to inform them of the bad news. Gritting his teeth he got into the passenger seat as Connor drove to their destination. 

* * *

After what seemed like forever the two of them arrived at the crime scene. Red and blue lights cut through the night. The yellow holographic crime scene tape indicating to where the body lay. Surrounding the fountain that sat in the middle of the park. Moving towards the scene Connor heard the sound of someone puking off to the side. Turning around he was greeted by the sight of a patrol officer vomiting into the bushes. Connor rolled his eyes. Fucking rookies.

“Evening Detective.” Officer Tina Chen greeted, walking up to him, a grin look on her face. “Looks like our killer has struck again.”

“Is it our more recent missing person?” Hank asked, as he followed them to the scene, his eyes scanning the area. Noting several on lookers milling outside the perimeter of the scene. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Tina said as she gestured to the scene. Hank and Connor’s jaw simultaneously as they looked at the gruesome scene before them. 

Apparently their killer had decided to get creative this time around, as their victim was strung up along the statue in middle of the fountain. Her head lay cupped in the statues hands, lifeless eyes staring out at them, gashes and cuts much like the ones depicted in the painting marred her flesh. Her torso lay at the statues feet cut open, her organs displayed for all the world to see.

Cursing under his breath Connor moved closer. Their killer seemed to have been more merciless with this one than he had the others. Had made her suffer more...

Gritting his teeth Connor vowed that this would be the last one, the last victim Markus Manfred would even claim. Connor was going to do everything in his power to stop him, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

This was perfect. Markus mused as he looked to Simon sleeping next to him, blonde hair messed up from him running his fingers through it last night. A smile blossomed across Markus’ lips as he thought back to last night, when he had Simon on this very bed, crying out as he fucked him. Simon’s back arching with every thrust as Markus hit that sweet spot inside of him. 

Until Simon was all but screaming his name as he came, cum splattering on to his stomach as Markus sheathed himself complete inside of him, filling him completely. Remembering the words Simon whispered him as Markus rolled off of him. A warm smile on Simon’s lips as he drifted off to sleep. Those three sweet little words Markus had wanted to hear from him since they had first met.

Running his hands through Simon’s hair once more he placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose before reluctantly getting out of bed. Shivering as his bare feet touched the cold floor, before making his way to the bathroom, in dire need of a shower after last night. Not before stopping in front of his mirror, a smug grin gracing his features as he noted the bitemark on his neck, and the bloody scratches down his back. 

Turning away from his reflection Markus turned on the water, a sigh escaping his lips as he let his head fall back, letting the water cascade over him. Thoughts going back to Simon. He wanted nothing more than to stay home cuddle with him until he roused, but unfortunately he had to help North with some work thus he would have to leave Simon alone. But, he secretly hoped that he would stay at least for a little while. 

Stepping out of the shower Markus dried off and stepped out into the bedroom once more. Towel wrapped tightly around his waist as he moved to get dressed before casting one final glance in Simon’s direction, placing another kissing on his cheek before leaving.

*A Few Hours Later*

Markus was gone. That was the first thing Simon noted as he woke up alone in that bed. Markus’ side of the bed was cold indicating he had left a while ago. The only thing left of him was a letter resting on the pillow. Picking it up Simon unfolded it.

_Simon, I had some work to do. Feel free to stay as long as you like and I’ll be home later.- Love Markus._

Feeling his cheeks heat up Simon folded the paper back up before rolling reluctantly out of bed. Going through the motions of getting dressed before fishing his phone out of his pocket, shooting a text to Daniel to let his brother know that he was all right before looking around the room before him. Noting several pictures of Markus with his arm wrapped around an older man Simon had to assume was Carl Manfred. Along with another man who also had his arm wrapped around Carl. Markus’ brother mayhaps?

Tearing his gaze away from that picture he continued to look through the pictures, seeing pictures of Markus with that woman, North he had met briefly at the art exhibit. To pictures of other people Markus knew. Tearing his gaze away from the photos he moved around the room, before heading out of the bedroom to look around the rest of the house. Marveling at it, taking the sights of the various paintings and other such trinkets the decorated the massive house, until Simon unknowingly found himself in the basement of all things. 

Rounding the corner Simon found himself staring at another picture of himself. Blinking in surprise as he moved towards the picture, confusion etched on his face as he moved towards the picture. Odd, he didn’t see this one before. letting his fingers trail across the paintings cheek he nearly jumped out of his skin as the tray beside the painting toppled over, spilling its contents. Turning to the mess, his eyes widened as he spotted various sharp instruments scattered on the floor. Box cutters, and scalpels along with various other things lay on the floor, but that wasn’t what caught Simon’s attention. 

It was what stained the blades, blood. Dried blood stained the once pristine blades, flecks of it falling to the floor as Simon picked up one of the blades for a closer look. There was no doubt about it, it was blood but the main question was... why was there blood? And more to the point what was Markus doing with these blades? Surely, they couldn’t used for art, and if they were how could they be used? Could Markus... Could Markus be harming himself in some way?

Shaking his head furiously Simon put the blade down and moved to wrap them back up. Just as there was a knock on the door, making him jump once more, sending the blades he had been in the process of cleaning up clattering to the floor once more. Looking up at the stairs he quickly gathered up the knives and tucked them away on to the tray once more before moving to the front door. 

He would have to ask Markus when he got home. He hoped it wouldn’t look like he was snooping where he shouldn’t be. Opening the door he was greeted by the sight of a young man with curly brown hair, standing behind him a older man with long grey hair and a beard, cold blue eyes glared at Simon. While the younger man’s eyes were a warm chocolate brown. 

“Hello, we’re Detective’s Stern and Anderson” The younger man greeted, his voice warm, a small, friendly smile on his lips as Simon watched him as he pulled out his badge, the older man following suit. Wondering what these two wanted, when the younger man spoke again. “Markus Manfred home?”

Upon hearing those words, Simon froze....what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- What? What's that you say? You hate cliff-hangers, well I'm sorry I didn't mean to end it on that note but yeah never less I hope you enjoyed it. And I will try and get it out as soon as humanly possible. Have a great day.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Eight of To Love A Killer. Now this chapter will feature some really dark stuff, such as poor Simon kind of getting a hint of what really goes on and Markus finding out that something is wrong and...well I’m not going to spoil anymore of this story for you here. So just so you know this chapter will feature a lot of stuff, like someone having issues with control, or losing control. So if none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part way but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now without further ado let’s get on with the story.

**Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out**

“Sir?” Connor asked, brow furrowing as the blonde man before him was silent, blue eyes staring at Connor and Hank as they stood there. 

Blinking a few times the man nodded, before swallowing audibly. “I-I’m sorry I just woke up.” He added, his cheek flushing slightly.

Connor offered a smile. Wondering who this man could be to Markus? A friend? A lover? Or was Markus turning towards men as his next string of victims? Connor didn’t know but what he _did_ know was if he didn’t find Markus there would be more victims. Shaking that thought from his head he looked to the man once more-

“Markus isn’t home.” The man said, jerking Connor from his thoughts, causing him to look at the blonde man. Heart sinking. Where could Markus be? Could he be out hunting for his next victim. Someone he could immortalize in a painting like he done before?

“May we come in?” Hank asked, as Connor fell silent, once again lost in thought.

Silence fall over the trio. The man looked worried as if he didn’t know what to do when finally. “S-sure, I-I’m sure Markus wouldn’t mind.”

Moving out of the way to allow the duo of police officers in Simon cast a glance outside, as if willing Markus to appear and deal with this. Heart thundering in his chest as he thought back to the bloodstained blades in the the basement. 

“Would you gentlemen like some coffee?” he offered, moving to the kitchen, the two of them following after him.

“We would love some.” Hank said, taking a seat at the table, Connor following suit.

Offering a nervous smile Simon worried at his bottom lip. “So,” he started, as he went about the motions of making coffee. “What is this all about?” Why was he getting so worried about this? Maybe it was nothing, maybe they were here because Markus’ name came up in their investigation and they wanted to ask him something? 

“You read or watch the news?” Hank asked, leaning back in his seat, as Connor looked around the room, looking for as sign of where Markus could be. 

“I do. Is this...is this about those murders?” Simon asked. “What do you think Markus might have to do with this?”

“We just wanted to ask him some routine questions.” Connor spoke up, taking a sip of his coffee, relishing the warmth washing over him. “About where he was last night.”

“I can answer that.” Simon spoke up, as he sat at the table with them, his own cup of coffee sitting untouched in front of him. “He was with me.”

“All night?” Connor asked.

Simon nodded, watching how the younger Detective’s eyes seemed to narrow at that. “Did Markus go anywhere else last night?”

Simon shook his head. “He and I went to some art exhibit and then straight home.”

“And what is your relationship with Mr. Manfred?” Hank asked.

Simon hesitated. Thoughts going back to last night, images of Markus looming over him, his lips peppering kisses to every inch of Simon’s skin. Shaking that thought from his head he looked to the Detective’s as they looked at him expectantly. “We’re dating.” That seemed to be the safest answer, at least to him. 

The two Detective’s nodded, as the older one jotted something down in his notebook. 

“Is...there anything else you wish you ask me.” Simon asked.

“One more thing.” Connor spoke up, reaching into his pocket for something. “Do you recognize any of the women in these photo’s?”

Upon looking down at the photos laid out before him Simon felt his blood run cold. As women, the very same women he recognized from Markus’ paintings stared up at him with lifeless eyes. Oh God...

Tearing his eyes away from the pictures he looked to the Detective’s, gathering his nerves before shaking his head. “Can’t say I have. Well... I recognize this one from the news,” Simon said, pointing to the picture of their latest victim. “But the other ones no I can’t say I do... Detective’s do you...are you suspecting Markus of these...murders?”

The older man shook his head, as he got up from his seat, empty coffee cup discarded in front of him. “We’re just investigating every lead we can. I just thought that Mr. Manfred might be able to shed some light on the case.” Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a card and slid it across the table to Simon. 

Who took it with some reluctance. 

“If you remember anything don’t hesitate to call. And if Mr. Manfred returns could you please get him to call us, just so we can get his side of the story?”

Nodding Simon watched as the two Detective’s headed towards the front door, the younger one casting glances at him from over his shoulder every once in a while.

Watching as they left Simon locked the door, and leaned against it. Markus was the killer...or he knew someone who could be a killer. But Simon concluded as he pocketed the card, his heart thundering as he struggled to process this information. Of course he was a killer, Markus was too perfect, too...too wonderful. And when it came to relationships wonderful things never lasted for Simon. Though the thought that the man whom he found himself falling for was a killer was new. He couldn’t help but feel sick, sick that he had spent time with a killer, had let someone who had no problem torturing and killing women fuck him. He felt sick...

But...But maybe he was jumping to conclusions, maybe they were wrong? Maybe they had the wrong guy. NO. Simon shook his head furiously. There was no way, those paintings that was NOT a coincidence. Markus was involved. He...needed to get out of here. Need to get away from this house, away from the man in question, and when he was good and far away from Markus he would let him know...let him know that it wasn’t going to work out and that they should see other people.

Simon hoped, truly hoped that his rejecting him wouldn’t send Markus down a war path. Wouldn’t cause him to go on some even bigger killing spree because of his rejection. Hell, call him selfish but he hoped Markus only went for women, he didn’t want to be his next victim or something like that. Running his hands through his hair he worried at his bottom lip. What should he do? However before Simon to think of what to do next he heard the front door open...

* * *

That took longer than Markus hoped it would. But when it came to North needing his help he could never say no, well, he _could_ but he’d just end up feeling like a complete dick about it. But now it was done and he had returned home, heart thundering in his chest he hoped Simon had stayed a little while. Markus was in the mood to see how many times he could make him scream his name. Inserting the key into the lock he opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of Simon. A smile blossoming across Markus’ face as he moved towards Simon. 

“Well, hello.” Markus purred, as he drew closer, his hands resting on Simon’s hips, as he moved to kiss Simon. Frowning when Simon pressed his hands firmly to his chest, stopping him. 

“Ah, good morning.” Simon greeted, flushing slightly but Markus could tell something was off as he wouldn’t meet his gaze. He seemed...uncomfortable. “I-I’m sorry but work just called and one of my co-workers called in sick so I...need to hurry to work.”

Markus was silent for a moment eyes glued to the smaller man. He was lying. There was something wrong. Worrying at his bottom lip Markus wondered if he should ask him what was wrong? Or let it go. “Are you okay?” he asked, after a while.

Forcing to meet Markus’ gaze Simon forced a smile to his face as he nodded. “I’m fine, just a little sore from last night is all. And pissed...I was hoping we could spend time doing that again but alas duty calls.”

Markus pouted at those words. “Indeed, because I was thinking the same thing.” Leaning down he pressed a kiss on Simon’s forehead, before moving to take Simon’s hand. “But there is always next time. C’mon I’ll give you a ride to work.”

Taking his hand Simon allowed Markus to lead him out of the house and towards his car. His cheeks flushing as he remembered when he...he...

“Simon?” Markus called, jerking him out of his thoughts, a concerned look on his face as he looked back at Simon.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” he asked.

“I was wondering if you would like to go dinner sometime during the week?” Markus asked, brow furrowing slightly.

Great, Simon said. Markus knew something was up. That wasn’t going to make things easier in the long run. “Um, I’ll have to see what days I have off but sure.”

Seeing Markus smile at that Simon felt himself relax as he eased himself into the passenger seat. Allowing Markus to drive him to work. Staring out the window as he thought of the perfect way to break it off with Markus.

* * *

“He knows something.” Connor mused, as he drove back to the precinct.

“You think?” Hank asking, turning away from the window to glower at his partner. “What gave it away, the fact that the kid looked like he was about to piss himself the moment we walked into the house? Or the way he looked at the photos of our victims?”

“Both.” Connor said, as he pulled into the parking lot, and got out of his car. Reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, lighting it he took a drag of it as he looked up at the dreary sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Indicating the coming storm.

“You saying he might be a suspect?” Hank asked, moving to stand beside Connor as he leaned against the wall of the DPD. 

Connor shook his head. “No, but he might know something.”

“Like the guy he’s fucking might have a penchant for butchering beautiful young women in his free time?”

“Stranger things have happened, Hank. You think he’d be the first guy to know a serial killer? Or be with someone who was a serial killer without knowing it?”

“But you think he knows something, hence the way he reacted during our visit?” Hank asked, plucking the cigarette from Connor’s fingers, and taking a drag.

Connor nodded. “Maybe I’ll be able to dig something up next time I go visit Markus. Assuming he’s home next time I go.”

Hank looked to his partner, opening his mouth he was about to say something, when Chris Miller walked out. An excited look on his face as he headed in their direction. 

“Detective’s we found something.”

Feeling their hearts skip a beat the two Detective’s looked to Chris. 

“What kind of something?” Hank asked. Hoping it wasn’t another dead end. 

“We found camera footage, of your suspect following your latest victim.” Chris said. 

“Are you shitting me?” Connor asked, dropping his cigarette to the ground, dark eyes wide.

“Do I look like someone who would pull shit like this?” Chris asked. Watching as the two Detective’s looked to each other before following Chris into the precinct. 

Heading towards Chris’ desk as the officer gestured to his computer. Taking a seat at Chris’ desk Connor pushed the play button on the video. Heart thundering in his chest as his eyes focused on the screen, seeing their latest victim was seen walking down the busy street. Unaware of the man slowly following behind her. Notepad in one hand, his mis-matched eyes glued on the woman. A predatory look in them as he watched her.

Biting down on his bottom lip Connor paused on their suspect and zoomed in, a grim grin splitting his face as their suspects face was revealed to them. One Markus Manfred. Connor leaned back in his seat. Eyes glued to the screen. They got him, all they needed to do was find away to get Markus and all of this would be over...

* * *

“Funny.” Josh muttered, as he sat across from Simon and Daniel a few days later, a smirk on his lips as he took a sip of his coffee. “I could have swore that you two were going to work out. What made you change your mind?”

“Nothing, it just...we were just too different.” Simon said, looking down at his untouched food, ever since he had found out about Markus he hadn’t been able to eat, or sleep for that matter.

Whenever he tried to get some sleep Simon was haunted by nightmares of being strapped to a gurney. Markus looming over him, scalpel gleaming in the light before he brings it down to slice into his flesh. Before that could happen though Simon always managed to wake up screaming, and had more than once woke Daniel up. Who had to deal with poor Simon screaming like a banshee whenever he burst into his brothers room. Simon was half surprised the cops hadn’t come banging on their door cause someone reported the racket. 

“Didn’t seem too different given the way you two to talk non-stop.” Daniel spoke up, casting his brother a sideways glance before looking to Josh. “It was like living with a teenage girl with her first crush or some shit. Talk, talk, talk non-stop. So quit bull-shitting what happened. You spent the night with him was the sex _that_ bad?” 

Simon flushed and shook his head. “No i-it was fine.” More than fine if he had any say.

“Then was is it?” Daniel pried. “You don’t just dump some guy just like that.” He said, snapping his fingers.

Simon shrugged. “I just felt like it’s not working is all. A-and besides I need to focus on my studies anyways s-so I should do that before anything else. That’s what you always told me.” Simon said, looking to Daniel, eyes narrowed slightly.

Daniel looked to Josh, seeing that they weren’t going to get anything out of Simon the two of them shrugged and decided to let the subject go. Choosing instead to change the subject to something else. Watching as Simon got up from his seat, saying that he needed to make a phone call. The two of them watching as Simon moved towards the bathroom as Simon gathered his courage to do what he needed to do...

* * *

Markus was pathetic. He thought as his phone rang, Simon’s name showing on the caller ID. He shouldn’t be getting _this_ excited over a phone call. But it had been a few days since they had talked and Markus had ached to hear Simon’s voice in his ear.

“Well, hello.” Markus cooed, as he picked up after the third ring.

“Hi, Markus.” Simon greeted.

The smile melting from Markus’ face as Simon’s tone. Something was wrong.

“Are you okay?” Markus asked, as he sat back in his seat. 

Simon hesitated, worrying at his bottom lip between his teeth. How was he going to do this? Should he let him down gently, or soften the blow? “Markus...” He started.

“Simon?” Markus asked, brow furrowed in concern.

“I-I don’t think this is going to work.”

It was those few words that stopped Markus in his tracks. What did he mean, he couldn’t mean... he couldn’t mean _that_ could he?

“I mean, don’t get me wrong but I don’t think I want to be in a relationship with you. Or...I guess with anyone really.” Simon said, trying to ignore the silence on the other end. Guilt gripping him as these words spilled past his lips.

Markus had been wonderful, up until...until...No, Simon wasn’t going to think on that.

“Was is something I did?” Markus asked after a while. Anger swelled in his chest at Simon. At the audacity he had to leave him. When Markus had thought that things were going so well too.

“No, Markus, You were wonderful. I just don’t think it’s going to work. I really am sorry.” And before Simon could let Markus say anything else he hung up... Leaving Markus in absolute silence.

He was gone. He was alone. The man he had thought about, had dreamed about, had fucked in this very bed had left him. Markus gritted his teeth, tears of anger spilled down his cheeks as he looked down at his phone. Simon’s image smiling back at him, letting out a cry of outrage Markus flung his phone across the room. Watching as it hit the wall with a satisfying crack, the screen of it was now cracked. Marring that beautiful face on it.

No, Markus thought as he sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn’t going to give up so easily, Simon would see the error of his ways, whether he wanted to or not. But Markus knew he couldn’t go after Simon while he was still angry, still hurt. He needed something to help blow some steam. And he did just clean off his blades earlier today after seeming to forget to do it earlier.

Suddenly, as if by some sort of twisted fate Markus heard footsteps on the floor below. A wicked smile forming on his face, it looked like Leo was up to his old ways. No matter, Markus thought as he got up from his bed, drying his tears. Markus would take care of him, and then he would work on winning Simon back...things would work out in the end. He knew they would he just knew it. 

Gathering his nerves he slowly made his way down the stairs. Catching sight of his brother making his way towards their fathers art room. No doubt looking to steal something to fuel his drug habit.

* * *

This was going to be easy. Leo thought as he crept through the house, _his_ house. Well, his father’s house that his asshole brother had inherited when the old bastard had kicked the bucket. But this house was just as much his as anyone’s, and yet here he was creeping around like a damn thief. But that was his father and brothers fault. If they just gave him some money when he needed it then he wouldn’t have to do this. But he needed his fix. And beside it wasn’t like he was going to take anything Markus would miss, just a few of their father’s paintings. 

And if Markus _did_ get in his way...well, Leo thought darkly, the blade heavy and hot in his hands. Well, he didn’t want to hurt his own brother, but-

“Oh, Leo...” Markus sounded from behind him. Sounding tired. “You never do know when to quit do you?” 

Leo was silent. Teeth clenched. “Look,” he hissed, gripping his blade tightly in his hand, flash light in the other. “I’m just going to take a few of dad’s paintings that’s all I don’t want to fight you, so just let me take what I want and I’ll be gone. I don’t want to hurt you. But I will if you force me too.” He warned.

Markus chuckled somewhere in the darkness, before Leo felt Markus wrap his arm around his neck. making Leo cry out. “I feel the same way, but... you’ve tested my patience for the last time.” He said, and squeezed.

Cutting Leo’s airway off, and before Leo could so much as fight back aside from the slash across his brothers knuckles, causing blood to trickle on to the floor. A plea escaping his lips as the darkness rose up to swallow him whole.

Markus watched as Leo went limp. His grin turning sadistic as he looked down at his brother. It was time he switched things up, after all killing beautiful women was fun, but it did get old after a while. It was time for something new....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note-... Not going to lie I never thought I would get a chapter out this fast. But here it is, and I must say things are getting really interesting. Also my back is killing me so I'm going to call it a night. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. With that out of the way this is Queenie signing off.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here we are with Chapter Nine of To Love A Killer. The second last chapter to this story, yup you heard right, this story is going to come to an end soon. But instead of dwelling on that I’m going to list the things some people might find triggering. This chapter is going to include a lot of stuff in it. Including mentions torture, blood, swearing, obsessive thoughts. Stalking, Minor character death. And implied NSFW which will take place in the next chapter. If none of anything I’ve mentioned above is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now without further ado here is chapter Nine. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Nine: Every Move You Make.**

“Wakey, wakey.” A voice cooed from somewhere in the darkness as Leo slowly roused, blinking against the light that shone over head. “Glad to see you’re finally awake.” The voice spoke again, followed by the sound of a chair scraping across the ground, making Leo open his eyes and looked towards the source of the noise.

His eyes settling on the sight of Markus as he got up from his chair, the book he was reading sitting face down on the seat as his brother moved towards him. An unnerving smile on his face as he moved to stand beside Leo.

“M-Markus...what?” Leo managed to choke out, confusion shining in bleary eyes as he struggled to move, brow furrowing when his body refused to move, looking down he saw that he was strapped to a gurney of some sorts.

Blinking a few times Leo then looked around the room he was in, seeing that he was in the basement. Before looking to Markus once more. “The fuck is going on, what the hell are you doing?”

“What am I doing?” Markus parroted, resting his hands on the top of the gurney by Leo’s head. A tray sitting off to one side. Covered with a cloth. “You ever been in love, Leo?” Markus asked, after what seemed like forever. “And before you answer I don’t mean with some drugged out, diseased bitch you fuck or some shit like that. I mean genuinely in love.”

Leo was silent. What did this have to do with anything, with his own goddamn brother choking him out and having his strapped to his gurney?! 

“N-no, man I haven’t what the fuck does that have to do with anything? With me being tied down like this-”

“Well, I have.” Markus cut him off, a faraway look in his eyes. “But the ungrateful little _bitch_ had the nerve to break things off with me. Broke my heart, Leo. Shattered it, all because it _wasn’t working out._ So, as you can imagine I’m angry, at him, and I want nothing more than to hurt him. To make him pay for what he did... but...” Markus trailed off, tearing his gaze away from Leo for a moment.

“But I can’t...” Markus finally added.

“The fuck does that have to do with me?” Leo snapped, straining against his restraints. 

Markus looked to him again, a malicious smile forcing on his face, as he loomed over Leo. And for the first time in his life Leo felt scared, scared of his own brother. 

“Since I can’t bring myself to hurt him I’ll hurt you. After all, you have been a thorn in my side forever. So...” Markus turned his attention to the tray at his side, removing the cloth from it to reveal tools of all sorts, from his all time favorite scalpel to various other things he was eager to use tonight. 

A thrill going through Markus’ body as he plucked the scalpel up from the tray, holding it in front of Leo’s face. His smile growing wider as he saw the fear in his brothers eyes, as he increased his struggles. The restraint's that kept his brother bound cutting into his flesh. 

“H-h-hey look, don’t I-I-I’ll never come by the house again, I’ll never harass you again... you’ll never see me ever again.” Leo plead as Markus brought the blade down on Leo’s cheek, slicing into the flesh as a blood curdling scream echoed through out the room.

"Oh, poor Leo...” Markus sighed, watching in satisfaction as blood welled in the wound and trickled on to the table below, staining it. “Little do you know that no one will ever seen you, ever again...” 

Pulling the blade away Markus brought the blade to the corner of his brothers mouth and began to slice, another scream echoing around him, as he sliced into flesh.

*A Few Hours Later.*

It was over. Markus thought as he looked down at the lifeless, and bloody remains of Leo. Empty eye sockets staring up at him, his mouth, a bloody and toothless mess gaping wide open. Blood soaked the table, some of it had dribbled on to the ground below. But, now that it was over Markus was actually feeling a little bit better. A satisfied smile on his lips as he as he went through the motions of cleaning off the tools he had used during the night.

Exhaustion gripping him as he put them away before turning back to his brothers body, now he would need to get rid of this, and he had the perfect idea of where to put it. Biting down on his bottom lip he went through the motions of cleaning up, making sure to grab the rope and the plastic tarp before he went through the motions of gathering his brothers body and leaving the house. Casting a look around before getting in his car and driving off. 

He was close to Simon’s house, he remembered from when he had picked him up for their date to the art museum. He also knew of the little park a few blocks from his place, a perfect place for Leo. Getting out of his car he went through the motions of placing his brother between two small trees. Dusting his hands off he cast a glance around before going back to his car. Exhaustion gripping him as he made his way. But he had to admit he did feel much better after taking care of his brother.

And now...now he was going home, to grab a shower and get some much needed sleep. Then tomorrow... Markus cast a glance at Simon’s house. Tomorrow he would work on winning Simon back... 

* * *

It was slow. Simon mused, as he looked around the store. Noting but a few customers were milling about the store, perusing the shelves for something to catch their eye. No matter if it meant that Simon could catch up on some of his own work putting the unwanted books away then that was okay with him. Humming to himself he let out a content sigh as he putting one of the books back on the shelf. 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find something.” A voice spoke, jerking him out of his thoughts. 

Not turning around Simon put another book away. “Of course sir, are you looking for anything particular?”

“Something to help heal a broken heart.” Simon turned around, his heart skipping a beat as he found himself looking up at Markus. “Or at least a reason why you aren’t returning my texts.”

Taking a step back as Markus took a step forward Simon swallowed thickly, until the larger man had back him into one of the shelves and was currently looming over him. Biting down on his bottom lip Simon glanced around, mentally kicking himself when he saw that Markus had managed to corner him in a place where no one would be able to see him, which means he was trapped.

“Well?” Markus urged, jerking Simon out of his thoughts, making the blonde man turn to him once again. “You got an answer for me?”

Simon was silent for a moment, stilling worrying at his bottom lip as he tried to come up with a way to get out of this, seeing none he met Markus’ gaze once more. 

“Why would I return anything? I told you I’m done.” Simon said coolly, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You never gave me a reason.” Markus said.

“Do I need one?” Simon asked, arching an eyebrow at him. As much as he hated being needlessly mean to anyone he thought if he received Markus coldly the other man would take a hint and finally, _finally_ leave him be.

“Well, considering that you just dumped me out of the blue I figured I should be at least owed one. Did I do something wrong? Was I not enough for you? Did the way I fuck you not meet your standards?” Markus asked, leaning forward. 

Lips trailing across the skin of Simon’s neck, sending shivers through Simon’s body, his cheeks flushing a light pink before mustering the strength to push Markus away. Noting the dark look that crossed over Markus’ face, or the way his grip on Simon’s waist tightened briefly-

“Simon?” Josh called, and Simon released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as his friend stepped into view. Josh’s gaze settling on Markus, brow furrowing slightly before looking to Simon.

“I-is there something you need?” Simon asked, after clearing his throat. 

"No, I was just wondering where you had ran off to, is...everything okay?” Josh asked, casting a glance at Markus once more. 

Swallowing thickly Simon nodded, as Markus backed off, allowing for Simon to leave with no trouble, his eyes fixed on Simon’s retreating back as the smile graced his face as he turned to leave. This was far from over, Markus knew it but as he walked out the door, and into the night he found himself enjoying the hunt far more than he had the courtship. Simon was his, was always his. And Simon would see that eventually all it would take was a little persuasion...

Simon breathed another sigh as he watched as Markus walked out the door, before turning to Josh who was also watching the door. “Thanks.” He muttered, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, as Josh tore his gaze away from the door to look at him. 

“Is everything all right?” Josh asked, noting the look on Simon’s face. 

Simon nodded, casting a glance at the door once more, as if expecting Markus to burst through the door once more. “Yeah...yeah...I’m fine...” A blatant lie Simon thought as he turned away from the door. He had thought that if he never had to see Markus again he would eventually forget about him and get on with his life.

He was wrong, he was SO wrong, the moment he saw Markus he wanted nothing more than to take back what he had said. To forget what Markus was, a monster... But Simon knew he could never forget what he had learned about the man.

Simon’s eyes went to the newspaper that Josh had brought with him. A woman’s smiling face staring back at him, Markus’ latest victim, he could never forget what he did, but still...

“Simon, Earth to Simon.” Josh said, snapping his fingers in front of Simon’s face, jerking him from his thoughts.

“Y-yeah? Did you say something?” Simon asked.

“I asked if you would like to go home?” Josh asked, brow furrowing more, noting that something was up with Simon. Then again, getting cornered by your ex probably wasn’t something that Simon wanted to deal with right now, and yet he was. Josh wished the guy would just leave Simon alone. “We’re pretty dead, and we’re closing in a few minutes so if you want to go you can.”

Looking around the room Simon nodded, throwing his jacket on he headed for the door after wishing Josh a goodnight before disappearing into the night. Thoughts of Markus still on his mind as he headed home.

* * *

*A Few Weeks Later.*

He was being followed Simon concluded, as he sat in a café, eyes glued on the textbook sitting before him, a steaming cup of coffee sitting untouched beside him. A courtesy of Markus, of fucking course. Simon was doing his best to ignore the man that sat a few tables away from him. Seeming immersed in his own book not bothering to look up. But Simon knew he was being followed by the man in question.

After all, how else could he had known at Simon was here of all places? Since this was the very first time that Simon had even came to this particular café. Since after his encounter with Markus at work he had always seemed to be exactly where he was. Even if it all Simon did was catch the briefest of glances of the man in question. Was he being hunted? Was Markus scoping him out to be his next victim? Or was he messing with him because of their break up?

Simon sincerely hoped it was the latter. Casting a glance at the coffee he picked it up, catching a glimpse of Markus glancing in his direction as Simon walked by as his deposited the untouched cup of coffee in the garbage, head held high as he returned to his seat, and to his text book. 

“That was mean.” Markus spoke up, and Simon nearly jumped out of his seat, before looking up at Markus. The man was standing before him now, that same dark look on his face as he looked down at him. “If you didn’t want it all you had to say was no thank you.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Simon hissed, trying to turn his attention back to the book, just as Markus took a seat at his table. “Why do you need to constantly harass me?”

“Because you’re wrong.” Markus said, placing his own book in front of him. “Wrong about leaving me, and I’m trying to make you see that. I want you to give me a second chance.”

Anger swelled in Simon chest, as he pushed away from his seat, gathering his book and heading towards the door, Markus hot on his heels. 

“Let go!” Simon snarled, turning on Markus as he grabbed Simon, gripping his arm tightly. 

“No.” Markus said, pulling Simon close. 

“I said let go!” Simon snarled, trying in vain to jerk his arm free, but Markus had proven he was far stronger than Simon.

Casting a glance around them Markus shoved Simon into the alley, noting that no one seemed to notice what was going wrong. They obviously just thought it was some lovers spat, and hey, Markus mused, they weren’t totally wrong.

“ _Enough_...” Markus snarled, slamming Simon roughly against the wall, pinning him there. “I said enough.” He repeated, tightening his grip on Simon’s shoulders and slamming him against the brick wall again.

Simon ceased his struggling, pain lancing through his skull as the back of his head connected with the wall behind him, blue eyes wide and fearful as he looked at the man who had stalked and cornered him. After he tried to be so careful this was it, this was the end for him, this was where he died...

“I just want to talk.” Markus said, casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one who might have seen him grab Simon and disappear here would come looking. “And I want you to keep quiet, I don’t want to hurt you, or whoever might come running if you screamed understand?”

Simon was silent. Then after what seemed like forever he nodded, meeting Markus’ gaze. He wanted to be angry, but after weeks of having Markus practically stalking him he was just tired. Tired of running, tired of changing his life around so the man before him couldn’t find him. Fat lot of good that did... He was tried.

“Fine,” Simon sighed, slumping slightly, a wary look in his eyes as he looked up at Markus. “Good ahead. Talk.”

Markus sighed, easing his grip on Simon’s shoulders, letting his hands slide down his arms. “Thank you.”

Then...silence. Markus worried at his bottom lip as he looked around once more. “Let’s find some place to speak. I don’t think I wanna talk here in this grimy alley.”

Nodding Simon followed him out of alley, wondering what Markus could want to talk about... Casting a glance around him Simon entertained the idea of taking off when his back was turned. But as he thought that Markus turned around and glanced at him as if to see if Simon was coming.

Forcing a nervous smile to his face he followed Markus to his car, hoping that he would be okay. Saying nothing Simon turned his gaze to the window, watching as the world flew on by, as Markus’ free hand slid to his thigh. Neither of them saying a word...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And with that here concludes Chapter Nine of this fic. Sorry that again nothing overly interesting happened in this fic. Aaaand, I have nothing to say but I hope you're looking forward to the final chapter of this fic, it is where everything comes to a close. And yes, there will be smut now that we got that out of the way I wish you a goodnight and this is Queenie signing off. Have a goodnight.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand at long last here is the final chapter of To Love A Killer. It has been kind of a wild ride but this is where things finally come to an end. And to be honest? I kind of wished this story was a wee bit better, a wee bit more interesting and I assure you I tried to make it the most wonderful story ever. And maybe it had something to do with the fact that this was my very first Simkus fic ever. And in doing so struggled something fierce and because of that my story suffered in some places. 
> 
> So I humbly apologize for that, but I assure you the next time I decide to try out writing Simkus it will be better than this. Not that I didn’t like writing this fic, I just struggled. Now before we get on with the story I’ll will let you know that this chapter will feature triggering things such as blood and Major Character death, as well as Anal sex and NSFW stuff.. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we will part ways but I’ll will remember our time fondly. Now without further ado here is the conclusion of To Love A Killer. Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Forever After**

Red and blue lights cut through the darkness as Connor stood over the body of a man, Eyeless sockets staring up at him as he crouched down, cuts, burns and various other wounds littered the nude body before him. In the very same way Markus’ female victims have suffered. It looked like their killer was switching things up, but the question is, why?

Looking up Connor watched as Hank crouched down beside him, a grim look on his weathered face as he looked down at the body. Gnawing at his bottom lip between his teeth, as he shone a light on the body, taking note of the slices in the corner of the poor guys mouth, turning it into a gruesome, bloody grin.

“Is it just me?” Hank spoke after what seemed like hours. “Or does it look like this guy suffered far worst than Manfred’s previous victims?”

Arching an eyebrow at his partner Connor looked to Hank. “What do you mean?”

“Well, take a look, looks like this guy suffered far more than any of the women have. Like our suspect was angry with this guy. Would explain why our suspect switched it up tonight.”

Connor’s brow furrowed as he listened to his partner. Hank did have a point. Standing up he dusted himself off, before turning to Hank once more. “We’ll have to determine that once we get our victims finger prints.” Connor said, as he turned away from the victim, dark eyes scanning the area. As if expecting anything that would indicate where their suspect went.

Markus Manfred. Connor felt his anger rise as images of their suspect in question flashed through his mind as he made his way to the car he shared with Hank. Wracking his brain for anything they might of missed, because to him it always seemed that Markus was two steps ahead of them. And the bodies were piling up faster than Connor liked. Settling into the driver seat Connor closed his eyes as he went through what he knew, when suddenly he remembered...the young blonde man who greeted him at the Manfred house. 

The one with scared, blue eyes, Connor couldn’t put his finger on it right then and there but there was something off about him. And as he remembered it he looked sick when he looked at the pictures of the victims he presented to him. He knew something...

Jerking from his thoughts as he heard Hank slam his door shut he turned to the older man. 

“So,” Hank said. “What next?”

“Next we go home, and get some sleep. And then... then we see if we can talk to that man again. The one at the Manfred house. I have a feeling he might be a little more forth coming.”

Nodding Hank turned to look out the window as the world past them by. Hank secretly wishing that this case would come to an end before it completely consumed his young partner...

* * *

Silence permeated through the car as Simon allowed Markus to continue to drive them. Until the two of them stopped in front of a park, the very same one Simon frequented on his days off from work and school. Days where he would spend them reading. Markus had been following him for far longer than Simon had initially thought. Simon thought as he gnawed at his bottom lip, as Markus pulled into one of the parking spots, and turned the car off. 

Opening the driver side door Markus got out, and moved to Simon’s side and opened it. Simon looked up at the man looming over him. As he held his hand out to Simon, swallowing Simon took it, nice to know he was still a gentleman even if he was a killer.

A shiver running through Simon’s body as a cool even breeze blew past the two. Pulling his jacket closer Simon tensed when Markus pulled him close, draping an arm around his narrow shoulders. Heart thundering in his chest as Markus down the lit path of the park. A path he knew so well, to a well worn bench he also knew so well. It was one of his favorite places. Simon wondered if he would still think that after tonight... 

Casting a sideways glance at Markus he noted that the man in question seemed lost in thought. Leading him towards the bench he sat Simon down, before standing before him, gnawing at his bottom lip as he looked down at Simon, as if struggling to come up with something to say.

When finally Simon despite to make the first move. “I supposed you want to know why I broke up with you, right?”

Markus nodded, not moving from his spot in front of Simon.

Simon took a deep breath, heart thundering in his chest when he thought about what he was about to say. And how Markus might react, fear fluttered in his chest as he thought back to those bloodstained blades, to those detective’s that had come to Markus’ door asking about him. Did they know? Did they know that Markus was their killer? Images of those women, those victims, Markus’ victims flashing through his mind. Smiling faces of women who had died needless because...

“I know who you are...” Simon said, finally said, looking down at his hands, not being able to look up at Markus. “I know about the women... in your paintings. About the...the...” He was shaking now, fear gripping his poor heart as he constantly glanced around.

Markus’ brows narrowed, wondering where Simon was going with this, what women could he be referring to? North? There were very few women in his life, so- Suddenly realization hit Markus, his own thoughts going back to the art exhibit, then immediately to the news. Of course, it all made sense now, Simon knew. Knew about his...knew about the murders, about his muses. He knew someone would eventually piece things together, but he never thought that Simon would be the one to figure it out.

Silence permeated between the two, Simon’s heart thundering in his chest as he looked up at the man. Gnawing on his bottom lip as he wondered where this was going to go now. 

Markus sighed, dread forming in the pit of his stomach, things had been going so well... He had hoped he would be able to bury his little secret, but now... Opening his mouth a few times he struggled to come up with something to say.

“Would you....would you... ever hurt me?” Simon spoke, jerking Markus out of his thoughts. “I saw the paintings of me... and... are you going to hurt me?”

Markus was silent, for the longest moment when. “No... no I would never hurt you...” He said, softly, reaching down to cup Simon’s cheek, his thumb brushing along the skin.

“I... you...you inspire me.” Markus said, a small smile on his lips. “With you everything seems easy. Without you nothings seems the same. 

Simon was silent as he heard this, he shouldn’t believe it, he knew it could all be a lie, and yet... Yet... Standing up Simon took Markus’ face in his hands, and pressed his lips to his gently. before pulling away. “If you want to be with me...you got to promise to never hurt anyone ever again.”

Taken aback by the kiss, Markus felt a hopeful smile form on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, pulling him close. “I promise you as long as you’re with me I’ll never hurt another person.” He promised. “I love you.”

Meeting his gaze once more Simon rest his forehead against, heart thundering his chest as he pulled Markus close once more. “You say you love me?”

Markus nodded. 

“I want you to show me.”

Blinking a few times Markus felt a smile blossom to his face as Simon lead him back to his car, knowing full well where this was going. His heart thundering in his chest, as he pulled Simon close once more and placed a kiss on the smaller mans lips.

* * *

He was so close, Connor could feel it as he stood outside the bookstore where he knew the young man, now named Simon worked, however when he had arrived at the small bookstore the man at the counter had informed Connor that Simon wasn’t there, and when Connor had shown the man, who identified as Josh, a picture of Markus. 

Connor noted the frown tugging at the corners of Josh’s mouth as he studied the picture, before handing it back to him. “Yeah, I know him. He was someone Simon was dating before Simon broke things off with him. 

That got Connor’s attention. 

“Used to?”

Josh nodded. “Seemed pretty happy too, then one day he just dumped the guy out of the blue. But....” Josh trailed off, brow furrowed. “I saw the guy corner Simon between a few of the back shelves a few days ago... And after that I haven’t heard from Simon since.” Concern now shone in Josh’s dark eyes as he looked at Connor.

“Is he...is Simon okay?”

Connor forced a reassuring smile to his face, as he took the picture back from him, tucking in his jacket pocket. “I’m sure he’s fine, I’m just investigating some leads, can you tell me where Simon lives?”

“He lives on the other side of town. I can get his address for you, if you’d like?”

“I’d appreciate that.” Connor said, as he watched as Josh headed towards the back, returning moments later with a slip of paper in his hands. 

Taking it from him Connor studied the address written before tucking it in his pocket, thanking Josh he headed towards the door.

“You’ll keep in touch, right?” Josh asked, as Connor turned to face him, he saw the worry shining in his eyes as he looked to Connor. Worry for his friend to may or may not be in the clutches of a serial killer who just switched victims.

Forcing a reassuring smile to his lips Connor nodded, and opened the door. And walked out into the cool night air, he needed to check on Simon, hopefully he wasn’t too late. 

* * *

“You’re just so damn beautiful.” Markus sighed, as he and Simon both rolled onto Simon’s bed, lips pressed firmly to Simon’s, the smaller man’s hands sliding under his shirt, fingers dancing along his ribs. “So god damn gorgeous.” Markus muttered, pulling away slightly. 

Hovering over Simon he took in the sight of the blonde man, blonde hair mussed up from Markus running his fingers through it numerous times since the two of them arrived at Simon’s house. Daniel, thankfully was not home or he would have some questions about what was going on. It was just the two of them, as it should be, Markus thought as he cupped Simon’s cheek and bent down to kiss him once more. The two of them, now and forever.

“I-I want more.” Simon whispered, as he tugged Markus’ shirt off, hands exploring every inch of Markus’ body as the larger man watched him, a dark purple mark on Simon’s neck, one of what Markus hoped would be many. But first...

“You got to ask better than that, you got to beg.” Markus taunted, tugging Simon’s shirt off, catching his right nipple between his teeth, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Simon as Markus tugged on the small pink bud, before letting go. “Beg me.”

“Please...please Markus I need you, I want you, please...” Simon choked out, as Markus inched his face closer to his. Simon’s blue eyes burned into Markus’ mis-matched ones as they shared another tender kiss.

“How could I say no? When you’ve asked so nicely...” Markus purred, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Simon’s jeans. Tugging them down to reveal the dark red boxers Simon wore. 

His cock straining against the confines of them, a wet spot forming on the crotch. “Eager, aren’t we?” Markus commented, as his fingers brushed against Simon’s clothed cock, eliciting a gasp from Simon.

Tugging the waistband of his boxers down Markus took sight of the bead of precum forming on the tip as he wrapped his hand around it, his thumb brushing against the tip as he lowered his head towards it. His tongue brushing along the underside of his cock, before taking him completely in his mouth. Simon’s hands immediately flying to the back of Markus’ head.

Biting down on his bottom lip Simon felt heat engulf his cock, Markus’ hand pumping the rest of him while his other played with his balls, whimpers escaped his lips as he felt his orgasm slowly creep up on him. 

“M-Markus, ah I-I’m not going to last much longer...” Simon gasped, his hips bucking, a strangled cry escaping his lips as he came. spilling his seed into Markus’ eager mouth.

Swallowing eagerly Markus pulled off of him, a satisfied smile on his lips as he moved to hover over Simon once more. Placing a rough kiss on his lips, allowing Simon to taste himself on his lips before pulling away, a string of drool connecting their lips together as Markus pulled away. Taking in the sight of Simon’s swollen lips and flushed cheeks. God, he was beautiful.

But, he wanted more. His own cock twitching in the confines of his jeans as he looked down at Simon. Biting down on his bottom lip Markus straightened, not wasting another moment tugging both his jeans and boxers down, his cock springing free of its confines as Markus kicked his jeans off. A hungry look in his eyes as his fingers brushed against Simon’s hole, eliciting another gasp from the smaller man as he pushed his finger in. Watching as Simon’s hips bucked as he pumped his finger in and out of him before adding another to the mix, then another. 

A whimper escaping Simon’s lips as Markus’ skilled fingers hit that sweet spot inside of him, until...

“Markus...don’t tease me anymore...” Simon choked out, his fingers gripping the blanket so tight his knuckles turning white. “Please?”

A devious smile formed on Markus’ lips at Simon’s pleas as he reluctantly pulled his fingers from Simon’s hole, before pulling Simon into his lap, his smile widening as he looked up at the shocked look the smaller man gave him. “You want my cock so bad? Don’t you?” he asked, his hands resting on Simon’s hips. 

Swallowing thickly Simon nodded. Biting down on his bottom lip, Simon placed his hands on Markus’ chest as he slowly eased himself onto Markus’ thick cock, a low groan escaping his lips, his brow furrowed as he was greeted by the feel of Markus splitting him open, his own cock twitching at the feel as Markus watched him.

Until Simon had him completely sheathed inside of him, his warmth engulfing his cock, making him twitch at the feel, a low growl escaping his lips as Simon began to move, whimpers escaping the smaller mans lips as he rode him. Markus’ fingers gripping Simon’s hips hard enough that there would be bruises on that pale skin when all was said and done. Bucking his hips he was rewarded with a strangled gasp from Simon as his cock brushed against his prostate. He loved the noises he was able to pull from Simon as he rolled over, pinning Simon under him as he quickened his pace, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of Simon over and over again.

Watching as Simon’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, cum spurting onto his stomach, though Markus wasn’t too far behind, his thrusts becoming sporadic, a low growl escaping his lips as he came, spilling his seed into Simon’s ass. Rolling his hips a few more times Markus let out a sigh as he stilled. Resting his forehead against Simons Markus sighed.

“I love you.” Simon whispered, fingers brushed against Markus cheek.

Markus smiled, those were the words he wanted to hear, and now that Simon was back in his arms he was _never_ letting him go. “I love you too.” Markus whispered, slowly pulling out of him, watching as cum dripped out of Simon’s abused ass.

Smiling as the sight of that Markus reluctantly got up from the bed, taking Simon’s hand as the blonde man stifled a yawn. Exhaustion gripping the two of them as they made their way to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower before heading off to bed.

*The Next Day*

Life was good. Markus thought as he stood in Simon’s kitchen making breakfast for the two of them, when there was a knock on the door. Casting a glance at it Markus raised an eyebrow, before looking towards the bedroom. Where Simon was still asleep. Tugging off his apron he moved towards the door, and opened it. His heart skipping a beat when he opened the door.

“Mr. Manfred?” The man asked, dark eyes look up at him. And in that moment Markus felt dread form in the pit of his stomach. He knew exactly who this was, Detective Connor Stern. One of the Detective’s that was investigating his case, who was hunting him.

Well...now he had found him...

“May I come in?” Connor asked, a soft smile on his lips. Swallowing thickly Markus allowed him in, glancing towards the bedroom, as if expecting Simon to suddenly appear.

Closing the door behind him, he followed after Connor as the man moved around the apartment, glancing all around him.

“I finally found you.” Connor said, hands clasped behind his back at he turned to Markus, a dark look on his face, his gun suddenly in his hand. “You know how long it took me to hunt you down, to find out who was killing those women?” he asked, taking a step towards Markus.

“All those women, all those women who suffered because of you, why?” Connor asked, watching as Markus took a step back, fear shining in his eyes as he looked to Connor. Was this what those women felt when they were at the mercy of this psycho as he butchered them?

“P-please let me explain.” Markus choked out. He knew in the back of his mind that this was what he deserved for all the horror he had done, but yet...

* * *

What was all that racket in the living room? Simon thought as he woke up, the sound of raised voices rousing him from a deep sleep. Wiping the gunk from his eyes as he got up from the bed and peered out. His eyes widening when he saw a man pointing a gun at Markus. His Markus.

How dare he. Gritting his teeth Simon knew exactly what he needed to do... Without a word Simon crept towards his brothers room, he knew his brother kept a bat for security purposes. Simon glanced over his shoulder to the armed man. Thankfully his brother was still out. The bat in question was leaning against the wall by the door. 

Gripping the bat Simon then turned his attention to the man who dare to harm Markus. Creeping up on the man, he knew why he was here Simon knew that the man who was threatening Markus was a cop. But he had to stop him, if he didn’t then Markus would...

Shaking his head furiously Simon gathered his nerves and swung. A shiver running through his body as the metal bat connected with the back of the mans head. Watching as he crumbled to the ground with a thud. Before bringing the bat down again...and again, until a pool of bright red blood pooled under the man. Chocolate brown eyes staring lifelessly, had he just...

Realization hit Simon as blood spread across the white tiles, as he sunk to the ground. Or would have if Markus hadn’t caught him, wrapping his arms tightly around Simon’s waist. His face buried in the crook of Simon’s neck.

“Y-You save me.” Markus whispered, as Simon sobbed quietly, the corner of his mouth turning upwards as he looked at Connor’s lifeless body. “Thank you.”

“I couldn’t let him take you away.” Simon whispered, clutching at Markus’ shirt. “I know that I can’t live without you, s-so I-”

“I know.” Markus whispered. Simon was his. His actions were proof of that, Simon wouldn’t be able to live without him the same way he wasn’t able to live without Simon. 

“What do we do now?” Simon asked, unable to look at the mess before him, still trembling. 

“Well first we clean this up, then...” Markus trailed off, as an idea began to form in his mind, a reassuring smile forming on his lips as he looked down at Simon. “Then we leave, not just this apartment, but this city. Find somewhere else, some place new where no one could ever find us.”

Simon was silent as he looked up at Markus. Then nodded, a shaky smile tugging at the corner of his lips, as he pulled Markus down for a tender kiss. As long as Simon had Markus everything would be fine, with Markus nothing else seemed to matter... It was the two of them against the world. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And with that here is the final chapter of To Love A Killer. Sorry it wasn't that great of a story... But I assure you the next time I revisit the Simkus pairing it will (hopefully) be a bit better than this. But never less I hope you did enjoy with one.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- And here is the very first chapter of my new fic, sorry if it's not the greatest start, then again none of the fics I write seem to have the greatest starts. But never let I hope my bleh ass first chapter didn't turn you away. Since things will hopefully get better as this story goes on, with that being said this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
